Attitudes and Appetites
by Bobby South
Summary: When the lost treasure of Cortes gets stolen in New York, Mystery Inc. and the Ninja Turtles team up together, but can they work well together and are they really themselves?
1. Part 1

There was a big event in New York City. Lights shone brightly, traffic jams were being built up and crowds of people gathered around the Global Museum of Gold and Treasures. Why? For a bunch of shiny, yet worthless gold? Well, the news reporter, a beautiful black woman called Penny Lamp, didn't think so.

"Tonight is a very special night here at this Museum and for the city of New York," she said. "Why? Because we are celebrating the crew of the expedition who discovered more treasure owned by the Atzecs, but was stolen and hidden deeply by Hernan Cortes. And here they are!"

A huge white limousine arrived in front of the reporter and the crew walked out. "Hey, Captain Fonda, any comments of your successful expedition?" asked the Penny.

Captain Fonda, in his Captain suit, was a bald and muscular man. "Well, the expedition wouldn't be successful if it weren't for the brains of Dr. Kevin Haget, the strength and skills of Bernie Sugar and the knowledge of Aztecs from the lovely Adalina Dickson."

Dr. Kevin Haget, who was a black man with glasses, Bernie Sugaer, a blonde, handsome and smiling man, and Adalina Dickson, a beautiful tanned young lady, smiled and waved to the camera.

"Well, that's the secret behind teamwork," said Penny to the camera. "And now I see them entering the museum, not keeping the guests waiting. Wait a minute! What's happening?"

The camera zoomed in on the building, which started crumbling! Lights inside went off, people ran out screaming and the building was falling down like mad.

"Something horrible is happening!" cried Penny. "Stop the camera!"

* * *

><p>Later that night, the Mystery Inc. van was driving down the streets.<p>

"Now this _will_ be a mystery," said Fred.

"Oh, no, not another mystery!" sighed Shaggy.

"Rount re rout!" joined in Scooby Doo the dog.

"No, I meant mystery as in to see what the city looks like," Fred said.

"And what the clothes are like!" added Daphne.

"And the broadways!" joined in Velma.

"And the food!" screamed Scooby and Shaggy happily together.

"Or the broken museum," said Velma.

"What?" Fred stopped the van and got out. The rest of Mystery Inc. joined him as they walked to the destroyed museum, which was sealed off by the Police. Daphne spotted Penny Lamp who was talking to a policeman. When he walked away, Daphne said, "Excuse me. What happened here?"

"The museum collapsed just when we were about to unveil the lost treasures of Cortes," Penny Lamp told them. "The building was working fine, security was tight and yet we don't know what caused it or why. Nobody has seemed to have died since the Police can't find any bodies in there, yet we can't find the crew who brought the treasure here. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get up early in the morning. Good night." And she walked off.

"_I_ know what and why!" exclaimed Fred.

"Eh?" asked the other members.

"We'll _all_ know... once we get inside that building," explained Fred.

"Going somewhere where Police won't allow anyone to go in?" Daphne pointed out.

"And this task is _not_ worth a Scooby snack," pointed out Shaggy.

"What about a box of Scooby snacks?" Velma offered.

"No!" shouted Shaggy.

"Ro ray!" snapped Scooby.

"What if I told you my dad is going to buy the entire company of Scooby snacks all around the world?" said Daphne, winking to Fred and Velma.

"Okay! Let's sneak in, Scoob!" yelled Shaggy.

* * *

><p>Soon the gang entered the building.<p>

"I got an idea," said Fred. "Let's split up and look for clues. Now, Scooby and Shaggy..." But the scared duo vanished already.

"Guess they knew what you were going to say already," said Velma. "'Scooby and Shaggy, you go that way and Daphne, Velma and I will go this way.'"

Scooby and Shaggy were already at where the cantina was or used to be. They were disappointed that not even a crumb of cheese had survived.

"Man, I thought the best survivors would be like food, Scoob," moaned Shaggy.

"Reah," agreed Scooby.

Then Shaggy saw something yellow on concrete. He leaned forward, touched it and tasted it. "Oh, it's not a clue. It's only mustard." Then he started to lick it like a dog.

Scooby was trying to grab some too when he looked and saw something metal. "Raggy?" The metal mouse-like creature opened its mouth and Scooby ran for it.

Shaggy stopped what he was doing. "Like, where are you going, Scoob?" But he got no answer. So he carried on what he was doing, until he saw the metal creature. No, not the metal creature, metal _creatures_. They opened their mouths. "Zoinks!" And Shaggy ran for it.

Meanwhile, Fred and the girls have been looking through where the treasure was kept.

"Well, this is where the treasure was kept or rather was going to be kept," said Velma.

"But we can't even find any bodies anywhere," added Daphne.

"So where can the treasure be and its crew?" asked Fred. "I hope Shaggy and Scooby are having much better success than us, though I doubt it."

Then they heard screaming coming towards them. They were bumped from Shaggy and Scooby.

"Metal mice behind us!" exclaimed Shaggy.

"Metal mice?" Daphne didn't believe him. But then everyone saw the metal mice crawling towards them. They were being pushed towards to the far end. There was no way out! More mice came and came. Fred picked up a rock and threw it on five of the mice.

"Pick up more rocks!" Fred ordered but that was easier said than done.

As if they weren't in enough trouble, the lights were turned off. Totally darkness! And, what's worse, there were banging and clanging.

"Our training is paying off," said a voice.

"Shut up!" snapped another voice. "Your voice is what's ruining it up!"

"Guys, less talk, more fighting!" shouted a third one.

After a few more seconds, the lights came back on and the mice were all in pieces.

Velma went to inspect the damage. "These mice were cut off by weapons. Ninja weapons, according by the cut."

"Are you saying that some ninjas came in here?" asked Fred.

"Yes, Freddie, I am," answered Velma.

"Not to mention those freaky voices we heard," Shaggy pointed out.

"Yeah, except they're gone and we can't ever find them," Daphne said.

Then they heard a drain grid clanging. They found an open space leading outside, so out they ran and found the near drain grid. Fred and the girls smiled at each and turned to Shaggy and Scooby who were backing away. Velma got out a whole box of Scooby snacks and through it down. Scooby and Shaggy ran down to catch it, followed by Fred and the girls.

Mystery Inc. hadn't been walking very long and not very far. They didn't find much either. All they could see was darkness, sewage water and rats, which screamed the life out of Daphne.

"Boy, I'm like tired," sighed Shaggy, sitting down.

"Re roo," agreed Scooby.

"Guys, you've been putting on too much weight," Fred said. "You keep on like this, we'll never solve more mysteries."

"Fred, I found something," Velma cried. The gang walked to her. "Take a look through this hole."

Fred did so. "Wow! I see a giant blue-glowing room with TVs and sofas."

"That like sounds the sort of life for us, isn't it, buddy?" Shaggy said to Scooby.

"Reah!" agreed Scooby.

Shaggy saw Fred and the girls around the hole. "Come on, buddy, let's take a peek through another hole." He and Scooby went a few paces forward and found not a hole but a button. "I wonder what happens when I press it." He got his answer when he did. The wall looked like it was rumbling. Shaggy and Scooby ran for it, but Fred and the girls move back just a little to see a door opening. It led to the room that they saw through the little hole.

"Come on, guys, it's safe," Fred called to Shaggy and Scooby. The chickens stopped hiding behind the pipes and walked in the room with Fred and the girls.

"Wow!" exclaimed Daphne. "For living in a sewer, this place is sure clean."

"And so big it's as if it wasn't made by man," said Velma.

"It wasn't," said a voice.

Everyone stopped and looked around. "Who said that?" asked Shaggy, looking around. Then he saw a model green turtle wearing an orange ninja bandana.

The mouth moved and out of it said, "Me."

Mystery Inc. screamed and ran for the door, but it shut automatically and it closed tightly. They tried breaking the door down, but it was too strong.

"Guys, where was the button you pushed to open this?" asked Velma.

"On the other side!" said Shaggy sacredly.

"Don, the door is jammed again," said a different voice.

"Again?" exclaimed another voice.

Mystery Inc. turned around to see the orange-bandana turtle was near them, along with three other turtles with a blue, purple and red bandana.

"Come on, guys, we won't hurt you," said the blue-bandana turtle gently.

"Is there any movie you'd like to see?" asked the orange-bandana turtle.

"Are you lost?" asked the purple-bandana turtle. "I can help you get back on track with one of my machines."

"Are you hungry?" asked the red-bandana turtle. That worked – with Scooby and Shaggy in particular.

The gang sat down and Scooby and Shaggy were digging into about ten pizzas. When they were about to start on the tenth pizza, they were put off by it not because of how full they were but because a giant dark grey rat in brown monk robes came closer to them.

"Man, you put us off our tea," moaned Shaggy.

Daphne screamed and made to run away, but Fred and Velma stopped her. "If these turtles are nice, so must be this rat," Velma told her.

"Okay," sighed Daphne, taking a deep breath and sitting back down.

"Welcome to our home, Mystery Inc.," smiled the rat.

"How do you know us?" asked Fred.

"We see you all the time in the papers," replied the purple-bandana turtle.

"Not in the papers that get wet in the sewer, tough," chuckled the orange-bandana turtle.

"My name is Splinter," said the rat. "This is Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael."

"You're not people in – "

"Why does everyone think we're wearing costumes?" snapped Leonardo, the blue-bandana turtle.

Splinter told everything about them from the time with his master Yoshi to the current times.

"So what brings you to New York?" asked Donatello, the purple-bandana turtle.

"We were coming here for a vacation and then we got stuck into another mystery," Fred said. "We were inside that destroyed building for clues, when we were greeted by some metal mice."

"Stockman's mousers," Donatello said.

"Baxter Stockman?" asked Velma. "I don't believe it! He was a great scientist."

"Sorry, Velma," said Donatello. "But I met him and he's not all the news and TV make him up to be."

"Wait a minute," said Daphne. "Was it _you_ who saved us from the mousers?"

"Maybe it was the ghost of darkness," Michelangelo, the orange-bandanaed turtle, chuckled.

"Er, guys, do you have a bathroom here?" asked Shaggy.

"I'll show you where it is, guys," smiled Raphael. "Follow me."

* * *

><p>Raphael took Scooby and Shaggy out of the room and out into the sewer. Shaggy and Scooby thought it would only a few pipes away, but Raphael was leading them to nearly halfway of the city of New York. About a whole hour later, Raphael finally said, "Here we are!"<p>

Scooby and Shaggy did a "finally" sigh and they walked in the door. But they still weren't happy. "This doesn't look like a bathroom, Scoob," he said to Scooby. And he was right. They were in a laboratory, filled with green liquid jars and weapons and papers and all science stuff.

"Well, what are you goofs waiting for?" asked Raphael.

"This isn't a restroom," said Shaggy.

"I wasn't taking to you," grinned Raphael evilly.

Scooby and Shaggy look puzzled, but later understood what Raphael meant. They were each grabbed by two guys dressed in purple and carrying ninja weapons. They were taken to an examination table and were strapped in.

"How can you do this, Raph?" asked Shaggy. "I thought we were friends."

"That depends on which side you are on," said a voice. Out of the shadows appeared a black man in a white suit.

"Baxter Stockman?" Shaggy was surprised.

"Tell me where the other turtles are or this will be the last place you will ever see," said Stockman.

Shaggy began to tell him, but then he remembered the recent mysteries he and Scooby have been on. Fred and the girls had been criticized for their being-too-frightened business and giving in too easily.

Scooby, though, began to speak, but Shaggy cut him off. "No, Scoob! We are like not cowards! We will not lead the monsters to our friends!"

"Raph?" Stockman said to the green turtle.

"Would do it for a box of Scooby snacks?" Raph asked, holding a box of Scooby snacks. "Or for another pizza? Or a whole free meal for a day? Or whole free meals for the rest of your lives?"

It looked like Zeus hit Shaggy and it persuaded him to tell Stockman the answers, but then he had yet another thought. He remembered their friends complaining that he and Scooby will do anything for food, even if it includes jumping off a ten thousand feet mountain. Then he said, "Like, forget it! Do whatever you want to us, but we will not regret it!"

"Ro," agreed Scooby, thinking the same.

"As you wish," smiled Stockman, as he pressed a button. Out of the wall, a door opened and two more ninjas came in pushing a cart of two giant piles of clay. Large and big enough for Scooby and Shaggy to fit in. "Thank you for volunteering in my latest science experiment!" chuckled Stockman, as a laser aimed above the man and the dog. It flashed a green flash on them and then it moved to the clay. It fired and it began craving on the piles of clay. One looked like Scooby Doo and the other looked like Shaggy Rogers.

Stockman pressed a button and out of Shaggy's clay grew the skin, the hair and clothes Shaggy had and they put fur on the other clay to look like Scooby. He even got the collar.

"Now, Raphael, take these two back to the turtles' lair, lead the Foot and wipe them out!" ordered Stockman.

"Donny was right, Scoob," said Shaggy. "Stockman is bad. How could you do this, Raph? Doing this to your own family?"

"Well, I've had enough of them," said Raph coldly, as he walked out with the Foot. "If you had a family that gets on your nerves, you should do the same. Nice knowing you!" And he was gone.

"Now we don't need you anymore, I got something for you to thank you for helping me," smiled Stockman.

"Row!" exclaimed Scooby.

"What is it?" asked Shaggy.

"This!" Stockman pointed to the laser. It fired not one red laser beam, but two laser beams at them and one were pointing to the feet of Shaggy, while the other was pointing at Scooby. "Hope you like roasted," chuckled Stockman.

Scooby and Shaggy could see there was no way out of this!

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p> 


	2. Part 2

Mystery Inc. had been talking with the Turtles and their Mater Splinter.

"So if you help us, I promise your secret will be safe with us and so will our new alliance and friendship," said Fred.

"But how do we know you'll never break that promise?" asked Leo.

"How about they send about twelve pizzas every time they come to visit us?" Mikey chuckled.

"Well, with friends like you and adventures you guys have, how can we possibly forget?" replied Velma.

"Yeah, since a lot of people whoever we meet are saying it, I'm beginning to believe it," said Donny.

"Why do you believe other people, Don, and not me?" asked Mikey.

Splinter got up and sat in front of them, looking into each of their eyes. "I believe you," Splinter told them, trusting his gut.

Then the door opened and Raph, Shaggy and Scooby came in. "So what did I miss?" asked Raph.

"Well, my son, your brothers and I have agreed to help Mystery Inc. solve their mystery," Splinter told him.

"Just as I thought: Nothing!" snapped Raph.

"What? You mean, you won't help us, Raph?" Leo looked suspiciously at him.

"No, I meant nothing compared to this: Foot Ninja outside the door!" Raph told them. "I tried to stop them, but they are much faster and stronger than before!"

The Foot Ninja arrived and started attacking Raph. Scooby and Shaggy ran away. Master Splinter and the other Turtles ran to join the fight.

"Hide behind the sofas!" ordered Leo to Mystery Inc.

"Yeah, just imagine this is like a _Doctor Who_ moment," giggled Mikey.

"Mikey, less talk, more fighting!" yelled Donny.

While the Turtles and Splinter were fighting, Fred and the girls were hiding behind one of the sofas. Then Daphne felt like something hit. "Freddie, what was _that_ for?" she snapped.

"I didn't touch you," said Fred.

Then Velma's glasses were swiped off her! "My glasses!"

Then Fred was picked up in the air and thrown onto the girls. They all groaned.

Scooby and Shaggy were hiding behind the table and had seen what had happened to Fred and the girls. "Like, no one will find us here, Scoob!" Shaggy told him.

"Ro!" agreed Scooby. They were lifted up in the air.

"Man, we're flying!" said Shaggy happily. Then they saw that the Foot were carrying them after they came after their invisibly trick. Then they were carried out of the lair.

"They're getting away with Shaggy and Scooby!" yelled Fred.

"Me and Raph will go after them!" cried Leo. "Come on, Raph!"

Raph and Leo kick and fought their way out of their lair.

"This way! Come on!" Leo led the way down the sewers, but he couldn't see Raph grinning evilly behind him.

* * *

><p>Back in Stockman's lab, the lasers was getting closer and closer to the real Scooby and Shaggy.<p>

"Man, I can't believe it's ending like this!" moaned Shaggy.

"Row?" asked Scooby.

"Well, I thought I'd get one last final meal at least," replied Shaggy.

"It doesn't have to be!" cried a voice that sounded like Raphael.

"What?" cried Shaggy, Scooby and Stockman all at once.

Two Sais weapons hit the laser guns and they exploded. They saw a box being punched inside and a big green turtle wearing a red bandana emerged from it.

"Raph?" asked Shaggy.

"Yeah, chicken man, fresh out of the box!" the Turtle smiled. Then he turned angrily to Stockman, grabbing him. "What have you been up to, Stockman?"

"It's not me, it's _you_ who have been up to something!" protested Stockman. "You have led an army of mousers to attack your lair. Once you're dead, the Shedder will respect me more and then when he least expects it, I'll – "

"Zip it, coat brain! Don't you go anywhere!" snapped Raph, throwing his enemy away. He went for the door, when –

"Rxcuse rus!" yelled Scooby.

Raph turned to see the always-hungry duo still trapped, ran to them, cut the straps to free them and help them up.

"He made copies off us to lead copy you and copy us and the metal mice to attack your family and our friends," Shaggy told him.

"Well, come on!" And off all they went.

* * *

><p>Leo had been running for a long time with Raph. Then strangely enough they found Scooby and Shaggy standing there. "Come on, Raph!" ordered Leo, as he charged for the Foot ninjas.<p>

Within seconds, Leo took care of them. Then he saw that Raph had not moved a bit. "What are you waiting for?"  
>"For the right moment," Raph told him.<p>

"For what?" His answer was a kick in the head... from his brother. "Raph, what the shell? Do you know who you're attacking?"

"A pain in the shell!" said Raph. "A pain I would like to get out of my shell!"

An upset Leo angrily drew out his swords and charged for Raph, who drew out his Sais.

Master Splinter, Donny, Mikey and the rest of Mystery Inc arrived in the sewer slider. They stopped near Shaggy and Scooby.

"My sons, what is the meaning of this?" Splinter demanded to know, but Raph was too busy knocking Leo down.

"Stop this, Raph!" ordered Donny, as he grabbed Raph's left arm and Mikey grabbed his right arm. "Stop this right now!"

But Raph just kicked Donny in the face and Donny landed in a pile of bricks, knocking him out.

"Your brain losing power just as much as your inventions, Don?" Raph chuckled.

Meanwhile, Mystery Inc. had been watching. "We've got to do something!" said Velma.

"Yeah!" agreed Fred. "Come on, guys!" Then they ran to help the Turtles, but they saw Scooby and Shaggy just standing there. "Guys?"

Scooby and Shaggy were just like statues. No matter where Fred and the girls touched or smelled any part of them, they found nothing.

"Do something!" snapped Daphne. All they got was a burp from Scooby and a fart from Shaggy. "Ew! Anything besides that!" Then she saw Scooby's teeth stuck in his skirt. "Scooby, what are you doing?"

Fred and Velma were also grabbed by Shaggy's arm by their necks and he was lifting them in the air. "You're stronger than you look, Shaggy!" groaned Fred, though Shaggy's arm.

Meanwhile it was Mikey's turn to be beaten by Raph. He had stole Mikey's nunchucks and lifting him like he was on a trampoline. "One for the money," Raph counted, "two for the show, three to get ready and four to... nunchunk out!" And with that Mikey was launched up like a rocket, hit a pipe and he fell down in the water. "Pleasant dreams, Pipe Brain!"

Then suddenly Raph was knocked down by his Master Splinter. The grey rat stuck his stick in the mean turtle's shell and discovered it was made out of clay. "I knew this was not my son," Splinter said.

The Turtles examined. "He's made out of clay," said Donny. "But why he could have the skills and the spirit of Raph I don't know."

"Neither do I about Scooby and Shaggy," Velma called over. Splinter and the Turtles saw Scooby and Shaggy still standing still and still holding Mystery Inc.

"Please forgive us, guys!" said Leo as he kicked both of them in the sewer water, freeing Mystery Inc. The clay Raph came up from behind Leo and started to strike him down with his sais, but Donny whacked him on top of Shaggy and Scooby with his bo staff. Then with his giant flame thrower he melted them to bits. He picked up the Sais. "Made out of plastic but, with this microchip, it makes the sounds of two Sais when they're clashed with other weapons."

"And these clothes," said Velma, as she examined the clothes, "are made out of tissue paper. Even Raph's bandana."

"I always know when Raph's been to the bathroom, but this – "

"Mikey!" warned Leo and Donny.

"If that's not the real them, where are they?" asked Daphne.

"They must be here somewhere," thought Velma.

Donny put his hand in the water and picked up a piece of clay. He hopped to the sewer slider and inserted it in the scanner. He looked at the map and saw where it led. "Anyone want to come for a free right?" Donny joked, starting the machine up.

Everyone got in, except Mikey. "How much will it cost, chauffeur?" asked Mikey, putting on a British posh voice.

"Just get in!" snapped Leo, pulling Mikey in the machine. And off they went, not noticing three figures appearing out of the shadows.

"Should we go after them, Raph?" asked Shaggy. "They _are_ looking for us."

"We can solve this thing much better if we were our own gang," Raph told them.

"I don't know..."

"Look! You just told me your friends are picking on you for what? Being scared? Eating too much? Running in the face of fear?"  
>"Rall rof rhe rabove," Scooby replied.<p>

"Well, my master and my brothers have been picking on me for my temper, impatience and clumsiness," Raph went on. "We don't need them. We just need... us! What do you say?"

The turtle held his hand out. Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other and put their hand and paw on the green hand.

"All right, let's go!" And, with that, the troublesness trio went the oppostie way the other guys went.

* * *

><p>Soon the machine took them to the destination, which was Stockman's secret lair. They had a good look around. Velma was very upset. She saw broken mouser pieces and the clay that made the copy of Raph, Scooby and Shaggy. Then she saw something shiny. She took out of the mouser's mouth a nice shiny red jewel. Donny arrived and took it off her. "This must be one of the treasures that were taken from the museum." Velma was silent. "I'm sorry, Velma," said Donny.<p>

"Don't worry, I've gotten over him!" said Velma, feeling hurt but hiding it. "To think he also killed my friends!"

"Well, I don't see any one of them," said Fred. "Or any traces."

"Master Splinter, what can you sense?" asked Leo.

Splinter stood in his mediating position and everything went silent. "I feel... that they are..." Everyone feared for the worst. "...alive." Everyone brightened up. "Yet I cannot feel where they are. Not even my heart can trace them."

"Then where are they?" asked Daphne.

"Wherever they are, I'm sure they're happy, eating all they want and nowhere near any – "

* * *

><p>"MONSTER! You drive like a monster!" Shaggy screamed as he and Scooby were on the shell cycle being driven by Raph.<p>

"Hey, less screaming from you, more food for you! Both for you!" snapped Raph. The goofy duo remained silent.

"May I ask where we are going?" asked Shaggy.

Raph stopped the shell cycle and Scooby's and Shaggy's faces were inside a big pipe, with their legs sticking out.

"Well, let's not just hang around now we're here," said Raph, as he began to climb up the ladder. Scooby and Shaggy picked themselves up and followed the green mean turtle. They discovered they were in the docks and they quickly hid behind the barrels. They saw Stockman walking to a bunch of people, led by a very strong man.

"Have you got the red jewel?" demanded the strong man.

"No, Hun, but our master will be pleased with these pieces of treasure," smiled Stockman, as his stomach opened his stomach and produced the treasure.

Hun smacked his hand and the treasures flew in the air. "You know the Shredder won't accept this. You failed him!"  
>Raph gasped.<p>

"Rho's rhe Rhredder, Raggy?" asked Scooby.

"Shh!" ordered Raph. "Besides, he's grey, not red!"

"Hun, let him go!" obeyed a mean menacing voice. Out of the dark shadows arrived... the Shredder.

Hun obeyed. "But, Master, he's failed you... again! He's got you the wrong treasure!"

"That was a fake plan," the Shredder told him. "Stockman, did you fulfil your special mission?"

"Well," began Stockman, "I kidnapped one of the turtles and made a copy of him and made him lead an army of my mousers to the Turtle's Lair. So those turtles will be dodos by now."  
>"Good," said the Shredder. "Then I will be able to find the true jewel of the treasure and, when I do, I will rule the world!"<p>

"Ro, rou ron't!" growled Scooby, popping his head up.

Shaggy popped up to shush him.

An annoyed Raph popped up too. "Can't you control your dog, Shaggy?"

Then the troublesome trio realised their mistake, as the Foot was looking at them.

"Stockman!" growled the Shredder.

"I'm outta here!" Stockman tried to run for it, but he was stopped by Hun, who was holding him by the shoulder.

"Well, nice meeting you, but we're gonna let you get on with your plans and we'll come back and ruin them for you," said Raph. "Come on, guys!"

But as they got up, they were greeted and caught by the Foot. "Oh, crud!" moaned Raph. The angry turtle kicked the Foot soldiers off him and freed Scooby and Shaggy. They ran for it. Then a flying net caught them that was set off by Hun. "Oh, crud again!" repeated Raph.

Hun dragged the net to the Shredder. "You have meddled with my plans ever since you and your master and his master and all the other masters before you had come into my life," the Shedder growled at Raph. Then he turned to Scooby and Shaggy. "And you two have meddled into enough people's business ever since you began with your friends. But no more! I will finish you now, I will find and finish your friends and families and then, with all of you gone, no one else will mess up my plan! Hun, see to it!"

Hun drew out two samurai swords and lifted them upwards.

Raph shut his eyes, preparing himself for it, while Scooby and Shaggy, on all fours, covered their eyes and shivered like a couple of scaredy cats or dogs or whatever.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p> 


	3. Part 3

Hun lowered the swords down and... stopped? A gas hit his face... a gas that came out of Scooby's rear end.

"Phew! I wished I borrowed Donny's gas mask!" moaned Raph, as he ripped the net open with his Sai.

"Get them!" ordered the Shredder. The Foot ran after them. Raph held them off, while Scooby and Shaggy ran away and away. The Foot that was chasing had lost them. They searched high and low, far and near, inside and outside, but they could not find them.

Soon Shaggy and Scooby came out of the crane they were hiding in. They each exhaled a deep sigh. "Re're rafe row!" smiled Scooby.

"Like, yeah," agreed Shaggy. "Like... no!"

The Foot was standing in front of them. They charged for them, but then they quickly vanished. They were running away from a big, plump, African-American man in a security uniform arrived. He spotted Scooby and Shaggy.

"You two!" he yelled. "This is private propriety! What are you doing here?"

Scooby and Shaggy couldn't think of anything to say or do.

"Are you guests for the maiden voyage of this brand new cruise?" asked the officer.  
>"What cruise?" asked Shaggy.<p>

"This new cruise: The _Unknown Discoverer_!" Scooby and Shaggy look to see the largest cruise they have ever seen. It was big and grand as the _Princess Cruises_.

"Yes, sir, we are," said a voice. A figure wearing a long brown coat and a long hat arrived. "Here are our tickets."

When the security officer took the tickets and inspected them, Shaggy looked under the hat. "Raph?" All he got was a "shush!"

"These tickets seem okay," said the officer. "Follow me."

They all followed him.

"Like, where and, like, how did you get those tickets, Raph?" Shaggy asked.

"I took them from a family who wasn't going on the cruise," replied Raph.

High above them on top of the metal crates stood the Shredder and his Foot. "What am I to do now?" asked the Shredder. "I cannot go on that ship nor can I let them escape!"

"Master, I have taken care of _that_ problem," said Hun. "I send the Purple Dragons on the cruise. They'll find those three and that woman from the expedition and that jewel. And they'll bring them all to your secret location."  
>"Good!" said the Shredder.<p>

"Brain over muscle, hey, Stockman?" chuckled Hun, as he knocked Stockman off. The poor scientist landed in an old rusty barrel.

* * *

><p>Master Splinter, Mystery Inc and the Turtles arrived back at the lair. Donny went to his lab and put the red jewel he took from Stockman's lab into the scanner. Everyone stood behind him.<p>

At last, Donny got a result, but he was _still_ unsure. "Well, from what I can tell, these treasures are not like anything on Earth. In fact, I don't even think it's on Earth."  
>"Aliens?" exclaimed Daphne.<p>

"Long story, Daph," said Leo. "Remind to tell you later."

Velma had been borrowing one of the Turtles' books. Its subject was Aztecs. "According to this book, it says, 'The Aztec God of the Underworld Acolnahuacat hid parts of his spirit in different jewels so when he is discovered, he can unleash his spirit and rule the world in his darkness."

"But we only found one jewel," Fred pointed out.

"It goes on to say," went on Velma, "that, 'When Cortez conquered the Aztecs, he found five jewels, but lost one during his final attack. He gave up on it and returned to Spain, but fearing that anyone, wherever it was the King of Spain or pirates, would take it off him and use it for their own gain instead of surrounding to him, he decided to bury the jewels in the sea.'"  
>"Does it say where?" asked Leo. Velma shook her head.<p>

"If we go to Spain and find these jewels, we can find a way to destroy them and get rid of his spirit, not that I believe in it tough," Donny suggested.

"How?" asked Fred.

"We can take the Shell Sub," replied Donny. "I made modifications to it. Nothing can stop us!"

"Is that so?" Splinter arrived on scene. "I cannot find Raphael nor Scooby and Shaggy because they all have lost their faith in us. And I sense you are all feeling much better without them. And if you think you can go on this mystery without them, you are not thinking clearly. Go and find them, convince them to work with you again and everything will get solved smoothly. Goodnight, my sons and friends." And, with that, he went to his room.

"So what gear do we need?" asked Fred.

"Well, we'll take the Shell Sub," replied Donny, "and I'll take some of my techno gear and, Mikey, you're in charge of the food."

"All right! Jamie Oliver's got nothing on me!" Mikey boasted.

"But wait!" interrupted Leo. "Didn't you here Master Splinter? We can't leave until we found Raph, Shaggy and Scooby."

"And how will we find them if we just sit here, Leo?" asked Donny.

That really got Leo. He sighed. "All right, but if Sensi finds us, I'm not taking the blame this time!"

Everyone got ready and entered the Shell Sub. "What modifications did you make, Don?" asked Mikey.

"Well, I – "

"Because I thought you would paint this Sub yellow so we can _all live in a Yellow Submarine, Yellow Submarine_," Mikey sang.

"We're Turtles, not Beatles, Mikey!" snapped Leo. "Get on board!"

Soon everyone was onboard and the Sub began its latest voyage.

* * *

><p>"No, not this one!" sighed Shaggy,<p>

"Rot rhis rone, reither!" moaned Scooby.

"Guys, we have running around this entire cruise for about two hours and you still haven't found our room!" snapped Raph. "Not to mention someone would have noticed that there is a giant green turtle on this ship!"

"Hey, can I help you, Mr. Turtle?" asked a female voice.

They all turned to see a beautiful tanned young maid. "Well, can you help us find our room?" asked Raph.

The maid looked at their room key card. "Why, it's just over here."

It was the room they were standing next to. "Right where we started," moaned Raph, under his breath.

They all went in. "Row! Rhis ris rery rice!" exclaimed Scooby.

"But there isn't any rice in this room, Scooby," said Raph. "But it is a very nice room." And it was. Lovely warm beds, already made, a big bathroom for three and a balcony to see the world, it was a room neither of the three had never had in their whole lives.

Shaggy gave the maid a tip. "Thanks, Miss..."  
>"Adalina. But please call me Ada," smiled the maid. They were staring at each other for a long time.<p>

"Well, thank you, miss," said Raph, breaking it off. "That will be all."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Raph, Scooby and Shaggy were having a buffet breakfast. Scooby and Shaggy had plates of everything they could have, which was all the food in the dinning room. They managed to save some for Raph. He hesitated, but finally dug in.<p>

"I haven't had this much good food in my life," Raph told the hungry duo. "All I live on are rotten pizzas and that healthy but disgusting food my master always want to me to eat."

Soon they finished their food. "Who's gonna pay?" asked Raph. "I'm a guy who lives in the sewer, so don't ask me."

"I don't have a penny!" cried Shaggy.

"Re reither!" added Scooby.

"I'll pay," said the voice of Ada, the hot maid.

"Like, thanks," smiled Shaggy. She began to walk away, but Shaggy got up and chased her. "What would the nice lady want in return?"  
>"Well, I would like to get to get off this cruise sometime and see the world," said Ada.<p>

"Well, how about this, Ada? You pay for mime and my friends' food and I'll take you off the cruise every time we stop," Shaggy offered.

"Oh, that would be, like, so awesome," cheered Ada, hugging Shaggy. Raph and Scooby couldn't believe what they're seeing. Realising what she's doing, she let go of Shaggy. "But how? Someone can't replace my duties as the maids."

"Like, I think someone can," said Shaggy.

Soon Scooby, dressed in maid's clothes, was busy tiding up the rooms. Raph, wearing a steward's suit and a human face mask, would sit down on a chair and read the newspaper.

"Come on, Scooby," said a teasing Raph. "Put a little paw into it." And every night when they would rest in their own room, Shaggy would come in and show pictures of him and Ada on their adventures off the cruise, from Greece, Turkey, Albana, Monarco and Italy. Then Shaggy would fall asleep.

One night, Raph saw Scooby looking a little depressed. "What's up, Scoob?" he asked.

"Raggy rending rore rime rith rhat rirl rhan re!" sobbed Scooby.

"Don't let it get you down," said Raph, but it started to make him think that how Master Splinter was always giving him more criticism than his brothers. And that didn't help the poor mutt either.

"Come on, let's out before we get cabin fever," smiled Raph, putting on his steward uniform.

"Roaky!" agreed Scooby, putting on his maid uniform.

They went out of the room and were about to go outside, when someone called them. They turned to the Chief Steward. "Our Cruise Activities Director is having a meeting with the Captain. Can you two go to the kids' room and keep an eye on them?"

"No prob!" smiled Raph.

* * *

><p>Raph and Scooby made their way when they saw a kid who looked seven and had black hair standing outside. He was wearing a suit, looking like he was a first class passenger. He was also looking sad.<p>

"What's the problem, kid?" asked Raph. "That play area too poor for you?"  
>The sad kid turned around. "They won't let me join their games, because I suck at video games and I'm reading mystery books instead of watching action movies," replied the kid, who had an Irish voice. "And if <em>that<em> wasn't bad enough, my parents don't want to spend with me. They're more interested in their work than my hobbies."

"And what hobbies are those?" asked Raph. "Solving mysteries? Like Scooby here?"

"Rhat? Ro!"

"I'll tell you what, if I see something strange, I'll call you to solve it," said Raph gently. "Now come on and make new friends, kid."  
>"The name's Patrick and I'll be with you in a minute," said the kid.<p>

In the kids' playroom, the kids were playing video games. They stopped and saw Raph and Scooby coming in.

"Well, don't let us stop you playing our video games," Raph said. But all the kids just stopped and stared because of how different Raph and Scooby looked.

Scooby was sniffing the room and found some yummy kids food to eat. "Rood! Rummy!" The maid dived in and ate it. The kids gasped not because the food was gone, but because the maid was actually a dog!

"Scooby!" yelled Raph, running after him. But he fell under the table and the kids saw that out of the table came a big giant green turtle. They screamed and tried to run out. But Raph got in front of the door and locked it.

"Wow!" the children screamed.

"How did you do that?" asked one of the girls.

"Where would be the fun in telling you?" asked Raph.

That got to the kids. "Well, if you're supposed to be in charge, what are we to do?" asked one of the boys.

"I have only one rule: Have fun!" said Raph.

And all the kids went to have fun. Some played video games, some read books and some ate food, one of them including a great dame. But one kid with ginger hair had a water balloon and he was aiming for a quiet kid who was quietly reading. Just as he was about to throw it, something popped his balloon and water fell on him. "A plus rule: Behave!" ordered Raph.

All the kids laughed. Then the door appeared outside. It was the Cruise Activities Director. All she could see were a handful of kids playing yet behaving, a maid and a steward. "You guys my substitutes?" she asked Raph and Scooby.

"I guess," replied Raph.

"Reah," agreed Scooby.

"Well, the kids are enjoying themselves, so I thought you could do me a favour tomorrow," the Director said. "I talked with your boss about it and he said you two can, so I would like to watch these kids as they go – "

* * *

><p>"Rorkling!" exclaimed Scooby.<p>

"Yeah! Just sit here and watch kids have fun and go snorkelling!" moaned Raph.

They were standing on the mini deck of the cruise and watching all the kids have fun. Well, all except one. There was Patrick in dark red swim shorts. He was just standing there, looking worried.

"What's the matter, kid?" asked Raph. "What's stopping you?"

"Nothing except the fact that I can't swim and no one can help either because they can't swim themselves or they're too selfish!" Patrick snapped. "And need I mention that I have been waiting for a mystery to solve!"

"Oh, yeah! About that..." Raph thought of something to make Patrick try to swim. Then he looked ahead. "Look, Scooby! Shaggy!" he exclaimed.

"Raggy? Rhere?" Then Scooby felt like he was pushed into the sea. "Relp! Relp!"

"Oh, dear, there's a maid in the sea who's drowning," said Raph. "I can't let him drown but I can't leave my post either."

Patrick sighed. "I know the maid is actually a dog called Scooby Doo, Raphael the giant turtle." He jumped into the sea, leaving a stunned Raph on the deck.

Patrick was drowning himself. Then he saw Scooby drowning. He lifted his arms up and down and he was moving and moving in the water. And he was going faster and faster! He picked Scooby up and took him back to Raph.

"You see, Pat," smiled Raph. "You don't know these things if you don't try them."

"I guess so," said Pat.

"Now you know how to swim, why don't you go and show it to your friends?" suggested Raph.

"Well, I don't know..."

"Go on," Raph insisted. Pat swam away to join the snorkelling.

"Rhy rould rou rant rim ro rave run rike rhat rif _rou_ ran't rave rit," asked Scooby, drying himself off.

"Because I'm practising what a lesson Master Splinter is teaching me but I'm always failing: Never be jealous," Raph answered. "And I think that's a lesson _you_ need to learn, Scoob."

"Rho? Re?"

"I know you're jealous of Shaggy spending time with Ada instead of you."

"Like, I don't know, man. There might be sea monsters." They saw Shaggy, in baggy swim shorts, and Ada, in a white bikini, with snorkel masks on a long away.

"Oh, come on, Shaggy," smiled Ada, holding his hand.

"Oh, okay," said Shaggy, as they together dived down.

Raph and Scooby kept on the lookout for about ten minutes. "They haven't come up for about the last ten minutes. Come on, Scoob!"

Scooby was nervous to step in the sea as usual, but it seemed as he had no choice, as he was pulled down by a large green hand.

Everyone in the sea would have seen many wonderful things in the reef but none so other than a giant turtle and a sea dog (not a dogfish) at the bottom of the sea bed.

Further away from the reef, Raph and Scooby pulled their heads up.

"Rhere rare rhey?" asked Scooby.

Raph saw a speedboat speeding away. "Just follow me, Scoob!" ordered Raph, as he led the way.

* * *

><p>After hours of swimming, Raph and Scooby have reached a sort of science station in Alicante near Spain. Raph saw some pipes with water falling into the sea. "Come on, Scoob!" he ordered.<p>

They got out of the sea and climbed the rocks to reach the pipe. Raph jumped on the nearest pipe and pulled Scooby up. They crept through the pipes and they entered the nearest room. It was another lab, only ten times the normal ones, even Stockman's. They heard voices coming from downstairs. They crept to the balcony and hid behind it. They saw Shaggy and Ada rounded by Purple Dragons, the Foot, Stockman, Hun and the Shredder.

"I pay money for you to go on a cruise to do me a mission and you still let me down!" screamed the Shedder. "You bring me a bunch of teenagers, but no Turtle or jewel."

"But we _did_ do our best, boss," said one Purple Dragon.

"These two were involved with the Turtles," said another.

"Well, one of them," added a third.

The Shredder walked to Shaggy. "Where is this turtle? Where are the Aztecs jewels?"

"Like, I don't know," answered Shaggy.

"Very well, I shall let you go," said the Shredder. Shaggy looked hopeful. "In free spirit!"  
>Shredder lifted his arm up and prepared to strike Shaggy, when a Sai stopped him off. He turned to see Raphael holding him off.<p>

"Raggy!" Scooby cheered, jumping onto Shaggy and licked him.

"Like, I'm pleased to see you too, Scoob!" Shaggy said.

Then two foot soldiers held them down and put them in manacles to the floor.

The Shredder managed to kick Raph away, who landed on the wall. The giant turtle was picked up by Hun and was in chains to the floor! He was put near Scooby and Shaggy.

"Well done, Hun!" said the Shedder.

"It's all thanks to our newest member... Adalina!" smiled Hun.

A shocked Shaggy saw Ada was standing next to the Purple Dragons. "A – A – Ada?"

Ada sadly walked to Shaggy. "I'm sorry, Shaggy, but I'm the true servant of Acolnahuacat. I was born to serve under him. It's part of the Atzec tradition. If I don't help him escape from the jewels and let him rule this world, I will not be spared from his underworld. I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, right," snapped Shaggy, turning away from her. "I'd rather let them bring whatever's coming to us than see you again."

"As you wish," said the Shedder. "Stockman!"

Stockman came through a door and walked to the computer. He typed and above the trapped three came three metal boxes connected to wires. Each of them had a box stuck tight on his head.

"What are you doing, Stockman?" Raph demanded to know.

"Since you lost your family and your friends, I'm giving you a new life," smiled Stockman.

Then he saw some strange weird creatures that look like from Aztec mythology, but real! They were in a cage and with the wires that were similar to the ones Raph, Scooby and Shaggy had on. "No! No!" But their screaming didn't stop anything or help them, as the lights went brighter and brighter.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p> 


	4. Part 4

"We're running low on potato chips and pizzas, Donny," reported Mikey, looking through the cupboards.

"And we've finished watching _George Basen: Kill Spreader_... for the eighteenth time," moaned Daphne, as she, Velma and Fred were standing in front of a TV screen.

"What about those nineteen sequels?" asked Leo, who was in the co-pilot's seat.

"Well, they're all just junk!" replied Fred.

"Don, we've been in this sub for more than a week," Leo told him. "How much further?"

"About one more..." Everyone looked worried. "...inch away!"

Everyone smiled. Don lowered the sub and parked it on the sea bed.

"Okay, Donny, where are the jewels?" asked Leo.

"Well, according to the scanner," reported Donny, "they are parked somewhere here, just about a few steps away."

"Well, that's no problem for me and the girls," Fred said. "Right, girls?"

The girls nodded and agreed.

"Can I come too?" asked Mikey.

"No, I'm sure we'll be all right," said Velma.

"Well, if you're sure," said Leo, "we'll be here in case you need us."

"But take these trackers with you," Donny told them, chucking one to each of them. "It's the same as the tracking device in this sub. It should help you find the jewels."

"Okay," smiled Fred. "Come on, girls."  
>Fred and the girls entered the air lock. Mikey tried to have a peek of Fred and the girls changing into their scuba gear, but Leo pulled him away. Then Fred in his scuba gear knocked on the door and gave Leo a "ready to go" sign.<p>

"Okay, Donny, let the water in!" Leo ordered.

Donny nodded and pressed the buttons. Water filled the airlock right up. Then the clever turtle pressed the button to open the hatch and the Turtles saw with their scuba gear on Fred in his blue swim shorts, Daphne in her orange bikini and Velma in her pink swimsuit swim away.

* * *

><p>Velma was holding her tracker above the sea bed. "They should be around here somewhere," she said.<p>

Daphne was swimming with them and then a shadow that swam above her made her stopped. "Guys, did you see that?" she asked.

"What?" Fred asked.

"There was this big shadow thingy above us and it swam fast!"

"Not that I've seen or known," said Fred, swimming on.

"Me neither," added Velma.

"Guys to Shell Sub," Daphne said to her radio. "Have you guys seen anything on your scanner?"

"Not what I've seen," replied Donny.

"I've found it!" exclaimed Velma.

"The monster?" exclaimed Daphne.

"No, where the treasure is!" replied Daphne.

Fred got out a little wooden handle. He pressed the button and the small handle turned into a shovel! This was Donny's latest invention! Daphne and Velma did the same and they started digging. After a few minutes, they dug up the treasure chest!

"Great job, guys!" smiled Leo, as he saw Fred carrying the chest to the Sub. The girls followed him. "Now bring that chest here and – "

Then something swooped in front of Fred, causing him to drop the chest.

"What happened?" asked Leo. Then the submarine spanned around as if it was out of control. "What's happening, Donny?"

"I don't know!" yelled Donny, as he tried to steer the Shell Sub.

* * *

><p>Out in the sea, Fred and the girls picked themselves up. "You girls, okay?" asked Fred.<p>

"No, Freddy," replied Velma.

"Look!" ordered Daphne.

Then Fred saw something. It was a dark creature about ten feet. It had eight tentacles and six evil-looking eyes and a mouth the size of an island of Spain! Its skin was white as a snowman, with grey ugly scales.

"What is that?" everyone asked. No one knew.

"Leo, get on to the guns!" ordered Donny. "Get ready to stun him!" Leo obeyed. "Mikey, where is he?" Donny went on.

"I can't see him anywhere, Cap'n!" cried Mikey, looking out of the window.

"On the radar!" snapped Donny.

Mikey jumped to the radar. "He is about... five... inches away!" he called.

"Uh, oh!" cried Leo and Donny together. Then the whole sub shook and turned upside down. Everyone could see the monster was really close to them.

"Fire, Leo!" ordered Donny. Leo gave it all the sub got, but the monster was immune to it and instead it stunned the sub itself! The power went down and the sub crashed into the seabed.

"We've lost all power, including the emergency backup power," reported Donny.

"All right, everyone," Leo said. "Let's put on breathing equipment and get out of here."  
>"The doors are jammed, Leo," reported Mikey, looking everywhere, "and there are no breathing equipment at all."<p>

Then a water drop fell on top of him and everyone saw more water drops were coming from the roof.

"Well, if we don't have any breathing equipment at all, we're not going to breathe at all!" cried Mikey.

"What can we do, Donny?" asked Leo.

"I wish I knew," said Donny. "I even wish I knew how I could help Mystery Inc. out there."

* * *

><p>Mystery Inc. was still struggling out there. The monster had attacked and kicked them. One tentacle knocked Daphne to the sea bed. When she tried to pick herself up, she saw her legs were deep in sand and they were sinking!<p>

"Help!" she cried. "Help! I'm in underwater quicksand!"

Fred and Velma saw Daphne. "We're coming, Daphne!" cried Fred. They swam above Daphne and tried to pull her out, but it was no use. She kept sinking. Then Fred and Velma were pulled away by tentacles.

"Get off! Get off!" they cried, as they vanished into the ugly mouth.

"Guys, are you there?" Daphne said into her radio. But the radio went static and the last thing she saw before she went into deep sand was the sub stuck to the sea bed.

* * *

><p>In the sub, it was three-quarters full of water. The Turtles were at the roof.<p>

"Any regrets?" asked Mikey.

"Yeah," replied Leo. "I wish I listened to Master Splinter in the first place!"

"I wish I didn't put the new coat of paint on this sub," Donny moaned.

"I regret... nothing," said Mikey.  
>"What about being a shell for brains?" asked Donny.<p>

"Nope!"

"Oh, that makes us feel really good about ourselves, Mikey," moaned Leo.

"More than that monster out there," sighed Donny, looking out.

"Let's not make our last minutes of life sadder than it already is," said Leo.

"No, really!" exclaimed Donny. "There is a squad of divers attack the monster." Leo and Mikey swam to Donny and looked out of the window. He was right. The monster was being attacked by divers.

"Look, one's got the chest!" cried Leo. And he was right. "What's next?" He got his answer when the sub shook and was being pulled up to the surface. Their sub was put on a larger submarine. The doors were opened by the divers and the Turtles walked out and saw that they were on a submarine owned by the Foot.

"My beautiful monster!" moaned Stockman. "I know it was supposed to be in a fight, but I insisted not a scratch, let alone a lot of broken parts."

"Well, I didn't promise anything so I don't have to take the blame," giggled Hun.

"Get ready to attack!" ordered Leo to the Turtles.

Then Hun walked on the scene. "You will surrender your weapons to us!"

"And why would we do that?" asked Leo.

"Because!" Hun snapped his fingers. They all turned to see the monster being loaded on the ship. The mouth opened... mechanically! Foot soldiers ran in and they chucked out Fred and Velma on the deck. Then the soldiers drew out their swords, lifted them up and lifted them down just before their necks... They stopped because the Turtles threw their weapons to Hun.

"Where's Daphne?" asked Fred. "Is she all right?"  
>The Turtles bowed their heads as they went into chains.<p>

* * *

><p>They were soon transported to the Shredder's Secret Laboratory. They were taken to the main lab where the Shedder was waiting.<p>

"Ah, my old friends," said the Shredder. "So good of you to come. Pity you kept your friend waiting." He walked away to reveal that sitting there was... Daphne. Despite she was tied up in chains and had a handkerchief in her mouth, everyone was happy.

"Yes, she is unharmed and she will be as long as you surrender to me," continued the Shredder. "And if you try to attack me, I have enough power to blow you up along with Spain," The Shredder pointed out. He showed on the computer the nuclear weapons ready to blow up Spain. "If I have to fight you, I will activate them. You have about three seconds to make your choice."

One... The Shredder walked to the button; the Turtles and Mystery Inc. didn't know what to do. Two... The Shredder's finger landed on the surface of the button; the Turtles and Mystery Inc. was discussing what to do. Three... The Shredder lifted and lowered it...

"STOP!" shouted Leo. The Shredder stopped. "We... surrender."

"What?" The Shedder was amazed.

"We surrender!" Leo repeated much loudly.

"I find that hard to believe," said the Shredder. "But you will have a chance to prove it. Hun, take them to their cells!"

Hun gave the order to the Foot Soldiers and they started to escort the Turtles and Mystery Inc. Then Leo nodded to Donny and Mikey and they kicked the Soldiers that held them in the stomachs. Then they freed Mystery Inc. from their soldiers and they ran for it.

"Well, don't just stand there! After them!" ordered Hun.

"No! Halt!" ordered the Shedder.

"But, Master – "

"Just trust me!" smiled the Shedder. "They know nothing of what lies for them."

* * *

><p>The Turtles and Mystery Inc. were running like the wind down the hall.<p>

"Wait a minute!" Donny said. They all stopped and looked at him. "I have a funny feeling about this."

"Why?" asked Fred.

"One: We don't have our weapons. And two: We have been running for about half an hour and no one's come after us," explained Donny.

"Maybe we're too fast for them," said Mikey.

"No, I think the Shedder's set a trap for us," said Donny.

Nobody knew what to stay and think. Then they heard a loud banging coming from one of the metal doors nearby. Donny walked to the door, studied the padlocks, picked up a loose nail and cut the wires. The door opened and there were three dark objects. One looked like a tall man, one looked like a dog and one looked like a giant turtle. They moved forward, but the objects fell down and they represent giant balloon shapes of their friends.

The Turtles and Mystery Inc. couldn't believe what they saw.

"That got us," Donny said.

But not as much as he, Leo and Mikey were pulled up by large brown furry arms. Velma and Daphne were pulled up by a large pink tongue. Fred was swooped up in the air. Fred saw the Turtles were held by a strong brown furry monster with a frog-like head with teeth like an angular fish! He also saw the girls being held by a giant green insect-like monster with four thin horse-like legs and shark-like teeth! All the others saw Fred was hanging in the air by a creature that was looked and acted like a monkey but was scaly and blue-skinned with a black beak.

The Turtles and Mystery Inc. tried to break free, but it was no good. Then a throwing star missed the monkey-like creature causing him to drop Fred. Fred landed in... Raph's hands!

"Raph!" cried everyone.

"Stand back, everyone!" ordered Raph. He threw more stars.

The Turtles were the first to be free and, when they landed, they caught the falling Daphne and Velma.

The three monsters came down and closer to the teams. "Follow me!" ordered Raph. The gangs obeyed. They followed him to the end of the room and walked out of the door. In the next room, Scooby and Shaggy closed the door behind them and jammed it with tables and chairs and everything.

"Wow! You guys saved our lives," said Fred happily.

"Like, we're a whole team, right?" smiled Shaggy.

"Reah!" agreed Scooby.

While everyone was talking, Donny got out his little scanner from his shell and secretly scanned Scooby and Shaggy. But when he tried to scan Raph, the mean turtle kicked the scanner out without turning around!  
>"Ha! Got you, Donny!" he chuckled. "I know I haven't been with you guys much, but I have been training and I have been on the case just as much as you."<p>

"Yeah, but we've found these jewels from the Atzecs," said Donny, showing them to him. "What have you done?"

"I found out this place, where the Shedder is planning to take over the world," Raph said.

"Yeah, where _you_ got caught and we rescued you," giggled Mikey.

"Guys, this is just like the old times, but we must destroy those jewels," Leo told everyone.

"Put the jewels on that tray and they will be below and burnt up into ashes!" Raph told him.

Donny put the jewels on the tray on a table in the burning area. He pressed the button and the tray went below into the glass table. Everyone watched as the jewels burnt up into very roaring flames!

"Come on, everyone, let's go home," Leo said. They began to walk out, but they were greeted by the Foot Army. They charged for the Turtles and Mystery Inc. and they fought hard and hard. But without their weapons, there was nothing they could but to get caught.

The Turtles and Mystery Inc. saw Raph, Scooby and Shaggy just standing there next to the wall doing nothing.

"Help us, Raph!" shouted Leo.

"I actually enjoyed my time to myself," said Raph. "I was better off and you were better off, so let's carry on that way, shall we?" And with that, he walked off.

"Scooby! Shaggy! Do something!" yelled Mystery Inc.

"Like, if we're the goofs in the gang, why do you need us?" asked Shaggy.

"Reah!" agreed Scooby. And master and dog left the room.

The Turtles and Mystery Inc. were so heart-broken that they just allowed the Foot to strap them to a table each. The Shredder, Hun and Stockman entered the room. The Shredder turned the flaming table off and proudly took out the undamaged jewels!

"Do whatever you want to do to us, Shredder," moaned Leo. "You'll be doing us a favour. Just make it quick!"

"Ah, but I'm going to give you a fate worse than death!" chuckled the Shedder evilly. He turned to the Foot. "Bring in our friends!" he ordered.

The Foot brought in six cages with a different Aztec monster in it each. They were both vicious and ugly. Mystery Inc. and Mikey were scared, but Leo and Donny were still tough.

"What are you doing, Shredder?" asked Donny. "Boring us till we – " Then something fell onto his head. It was a metal box with a bunch of wires hanging above it. He then saw his brothers and friends getting the same. He saw six more boxes going inside each of the cages and onto the monsters. "That doesn't answer my question," said Donny.

"No, but maybe this will," laughed Stockman, as he pulled down the lever. The room sparkled and lit up as the Turtles and Mystery Inc. shook and wobbled as electricity took over their whole bodies and the monsters likewise. Stockman grinned evilly at his success, as the Shredder, Hun and the Foot watch with glee on the electric torture of their enemies!

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p> 


	5. Part 5

"Oh! O hhh..." Velma groaned and groaned. "What happened? Where am I? I can't see!" She didn't have her glasses on and was bumping into walls and rocks and something sticky.

"Here's your glasses, Velma," said a voice she knew only one person would have.

"Shaggy? Is that you?" she asked. She put her glasses on and she saw the green monster standing next to her. She screamed and walked away. As she was screaming, she put her hands in front of her, except they were not arms, but pink tentacles! She saw a puddle of water and walked over it. She hesitated but brought herself to see what she was – a slim pig-like creature with a large turtle-like shell and a rhino-like horn on her face. She screamed and bumped into a black-skinned snake-like creature with two teeth on his face and long blond hair. "It's all right, Velma," the creature said with the voice of Fred.

Velma turned around to see everyone: A pink humanoid pigeon-like bird which had the voice of Daphne, a purple fox-like creature with black sheep-like wool that had Leo's voice, a green fat creature with a llama-like face and neck and the body of a kitten who had the voice of Mikey and a yellow hairy beard dragon-like creature with dark giant wings which had Donny's voice.

Finally, she turned to the monkey-like creature. "Scooby?"

"Reah, rit's re."

"Wow!" exclaimed Donny. "Not saying I like this, but, in all my knowledge of science, I would have never imagined something like taking a live brain and putting it in someone else's body would work."

"I would," said Mikey. "It's that Donald Duck cartoon! Or was it Goofy?"

"How does it feel, Don?" asked a voice. "Feel like an idiot not thinking about this stuff?"  
>"That's enough, Raph!" Donny snapped. Then everyone stopped and saw the voice came from the dark corner.<p>

"Is that you, Raph?" asked Leo.

The strong furry monster came out. "I'm not the Raphael who left you at the Laboratory."

"But you _are_ the Raphael who walked out on us back at New York!" yelled an angry Leo.

"Come on, Leo!" protested Raph. "What good was there to keep me back there?"  
>"Us, Master Splinter, our friends!"<p>

"Well, April and Casey have been on their honeymoon for two months and seeing Master Splinter spoiling you three doesn't make me feel happy," Raph told him, "so I thought it's better that I start living my own life for everyone's sake."

"Is that what you really think?" snapped Donny.

And while the Turtles were arguing, Fred and the girls were talking to Shaggy and Scooby too.

"You mean, you saw us and you never followed us?" yelled a shocked Velma. "Why?"  
>"Well, for one thing, we always like spilt up this way," Shaggy said for himself.<p>

"Rand re've reen reeling ra rittle reglected!" added Scooby.

"How can you _possibly_ feel neglected?" Daphne demanded to know.

"Always getting us into mysteries, always complaining about how much we eat, always bossing us... and so on," said Shaggy.

"Is that why you didn't come with us?" snapped Fred.

"It's not just that!" yelled Raph from the corner. "I'm the one who stopped us joining you guys."

"Oh, this just gets worst and worst!" moaned Leo.

"You ain't got right to talk to me like that, Splinter Jr.!" shouted Raph. "You're not our master. You've just copied Master Splinter all your life and never thought of any ideas for yourself."

"Oh, now you've done it, Raph," said Leo coldly. "You've really got me going now!" His purple arms prepared to strike at Raph, but Raph was quick enough to dodge.

"How about that?" he chuckled meanly. "I have been practising and, FYI, on my own!" Then he was trapped by a wall. Leo charged for him but was stopped by a pair of two beautiful arms.

"Ada?" Raph was surprised.

"Like, what do you want this time?" asked Shaggy angrily. "First, you tricked us and let the Shedder take our bodies and our ex-friends' too! What's next?"

"My help!" Ada shouted. Everyone was confused. "All this was to help you. All of you. Look, about two weeks ago..."

_And she told the whole story. Two weeks ago in Brazil. She had no family all her life, no home (not even an orphanage) and no money. But she did have only one thing: Faith in the Gods of the Aztecs. A man called Oroku Saki found her and convince her to go to the temple of the Aztecs and find the lost treasures that Cortez never found. He arranged a crew to help her found the jewels. He promised her that they would be safe in a New York museum and it seemed to be true but she discovered he had been lying all the time when Stockman's mousers attacked the museum. She was in the building when it happened, but she escaped by the nearest Fire Exit._

"Wait! What about the other crew members?" asked Mikey.

"They were Purple Dragons," sighed Ada. "They betrayed me too."

_She followed the mousers to the docks which was where the Shedder was telling the Foot his plan and planning to go to Spain and unleash Acolnahuacat, the God of the Underworld. Then she disguised herself as a maid on that cruise and hoped to stop the Shredder, but then she saw something special in Raphael, Scooby Doo and Shaggy Rogers. _

"Hmm, first time I've ever felt really special," smiled Raph.

"But still she like used us!" moaned Shaggy.

"But why did you have our brains taken out of our bodies?" asked Velma.

"Yeah, why couldn't we have stronger bodies or model bodies?" asked Mikey.

"Because this isn't like technology you can tamper with to get into private security areas," replied Ada. "Only demons from the underworld can fight Acolnahuacat. Human bodies are no match for him, no matter how clever or skilled they are."

"Or Turtles, for that matter," moaned Donny.

"Listen!" Leo cried out. "Master Splinter is always telling us it's our minds and spirits that lead us to victory, not our bodies and weapons."

"But what about our voices?" asked Velma. "Why do we and the monsters that have our bodies sound the same?"

"Even _I_ don't know all the power of the Aztec Gods," confessed Ada.

"What is happening to our bodies?" asked Daphne.

"Now this is the reason why I was thrown in here," Ada said.

_After the experiments were finished, she had planned to store the bodies in a room, where they will be safe. But, sadly, the Shredder found out, took the bodies and used the minds of the creatures the heroes are in now so, when the attack comes, they will be framed for unleashing __Acolnahuacat in the first place._

"Let me guess," interrupted Mikey. "The Shredder defeats Acol... Nal – you know who and he gets a reward."

"The ultimate rewards: The power to rule the living and the dead," said Ada. "Which the Shredder intends to unleash at Retrio Park tonight!"

"We must get out of here!" cried Fred.

"But, like, how?" asked Shaggy.

"I'm on it," said Donny, looking around the cell.

Then the cell door opened. Everyone saw a small boy outside the cell.

"Pat!" cried Shaggy and Raph.

"Yes, I know, it's you guys," smiled Pat.

"But how?" asked Raph.

"These guys helped," replied Pat. Outside the cell, a man and a woman revealed themselves.

"April! Casey!" cried the Turtles, feeling very pleased and happy to see them.

"What have you guys done to yourselves?" asked April.

"Well..." began Leo.

"We know already," interrupted Casey. "Pat here fired up the previous security camera footage to see what happened so we're up to date."

"Well, we're nearly up to date ourselves," said Leo.

"The only thing we'd like or need to know is how Pat met you guys," said Raph.

_When Raph and Scooby left the cruise to find Shaggy, Pat was enjoying his snorkelling, but he enjoyed it so much that he forgot to get on the cruise. They had taken off without him! But five minutes later, a speedboat was coming. A red-hair woman in a purple bikini was driving the boat while the strong man in green summer shorts was water-skiing behind her. The woman was obviously April and anyone could predict that the man was Casey. They were still on their honeymoon. April stopped the boat, causing Casey to fall on the boat. _

_"April, what the shell?" Casey demanded to know._

_"There's a boy in the sea," April told him._

_Casey saw the boy and that he was drowning because he had in the sea too long. Casey dived in and brought Pat up to the boat. _

_"What are you doing out here all by yourself, kid?" asked Casey._

_"My name is Pat," said Pat. "And would you believe me if I said I was with a man, a dog and a giant green turtle who wears a red bandana?"_

_And of course they would! Pat remembered seeing Raph and Scooby swimming away towards outer sea and April knew that was somewhere near Alicante. So they went. They found a secret lair and waited for the Shedder and his army to leave. April thought the guys might be in the building and in trouble if they weren't fighting the Shedder._

"And you were right!" Leo smiled. "Come on, guys. Let's get out of here and go save the world." Everyone walked out.

* * *

><p>Raph jumped next to Leo. "Whatever you do, Leo," Raph warned, "I will do it, but only for Master Splinter. It's not because I think you're a wonderful leader."<p>

"You know what, Raph? Whatever!" snapped Leo. "You've done enough, what with taking our bodies and our friends' bodies away and bringing little kids into this scheme."

"Well, at least I'm good at choosing allies!" shouted Raph. "Better than when you decided to join the Shredder and his armies and getting us involved with that City War in New York and – "

"Right, that's it!" screamed Leo, who stopped walking. "Is that why you don't believe in me? So I made a few mistakes in my life, so what? You made – "

"Guys!" interrupted Casey. "Donny and April need to work out how to get out of here."

April and Donny worked on the computers. "This should open the gate and if it does..." Donny muttered to April, as he typed on the keyboards. Then the giant door opened and they could see sunset.

"Come on, everyone, let's get to the park before nightfall!" cried Fred. Everyone ran out for the gate, but it came down quickly! Everyone was surprised. There was a mean laughter. They turned to see Stockman standing next to the computer.

"Well done, my monastery friends!" chuckled Stockman. "Very clever of you to figure a way out, but you're still not as smart as me!" He pressed a red button and the room went red and wailed with alarms. "You have a whole minute to find a way out."

"So do you, Stockman," pointed out Donny. "You're blowing yourself up along with us."  
>"Am I?" smiled Stockman as he vanished. He was a hologram.<p>

Everyone looked around. There was no way to get out. They had no weapons or anything to break the giant door down. There were no windows. There was not even a fire extinguisher in the room to do anything. The gang was giving up. No one had an idea at all and they were giving up all already.

Then Pat pointed up. "Anyone noticed the sky hatch?" he asked.

"But how do we get up there?" asked Donny.

"Don, fly me upwards and I'll open the hatch and hold it while you help everyone out," Raph told him.

"Raph, if you think this is going to make everything – "

"Tell me off later, but now let's get everyone out!" snapped Raph.

Don quickly grabbed Raph and flew up to the hatch. He threw his quick-tempered brother to the hatch and he opened the hatch like he promised. And one by one Don picked and flew everyone to the top of the roof.

At twenty seconds left, all that was left was Pat, who was checking the countdown. The building had started to rumble and part of the balcony fell above of him. He was unhurt, but trapped.

Raph used all of his strength to push the whole hatch to as far as it will go. He dropped down and lifted the balcony off. Pat rolled out. Donny flew down and picked them both, but they were both heavy. Raph dropped down and Donny could fly up easily.

"What? Raph!"  
>"Just get the kid to safety! I'll get out somehow!"<p>

Donny sadly flew out of the building with Pat.

* * *

><p>They landed outside the building where everyone were waiting.<p>

"Where's Raph?" asked Leo.

Donny couldn't answer. Then the building exploded. Everyone bowed their heads in sadness.

"In the end, he risked his life for us," said Leo.

"Yeah, he seemed rough and tough, but I know he was a good Turtle," said Donny.

"Yeah, I know he was a Turtle up his own shell and he was a muscled-bound – "

"Moron?" asked a voice.

"Yeah, a muscled-bound moron, but – " Then Mikey jumped. Everyone turned around to see Raph standing there!

"Raph! You're alive!" everyone cried.

"How did you get out?" asked Fred.

Raph stepped one step away and revealed –

"Master Splinter!" cried Leo, Donny and Mikey.

"Yes, my sons," smiled the old rat. "I have followed to Spain by plane ever you disobeyed me and went off."

"But how do you know it's us, Master Splinter?" asked Donny.

"Like you friend Miss Dickson said, and _me_ for that matter," said Splinter, "it is not your body or your weapons that gets your missions done, but your mind and your spirit that gets the job done."

"So you're not mad with all the troubles that we've done to ourselves and others?" asked Mikey. "And that goes for Raph, too."  
>"Well..." Master Splinter. "I <em>am<em> disappointed. Especially with you, Raphael. For running away just because I give you more lessons than your brothers."

"Forgive me for not looking that way, Master Splinter," said Raph, "but one lesson I remember you giving me was that 'to be true to yourself'. And that's what I was doing. I actually thought it would do all of us good if I left."

"That's why I stuck with you, Raph," said Shaggy. "I feel the same the way my friends have been treating me."  
>"Re roo," agreed Scooby.<p>

"Besides, Sensei," Raph went on, "I don't see why I should take a leaf out of Leo's 'wise guy' book or Donny's techno book or Mikey's joke book."

"You are missing the point..." Splinter began.

"Master Splinter," interrupted Fred. "I'm sorry to interrupt your class, but we must get to Madrid by sunset, or the Shredder is going to unleash the evil god from the underworld."

"We will discuss this later," Splinter told his sons severely. "Right now let us get to Madrid." He led them to the nearest beach.  
>"It will take us about four and a half hours to get there," Velma pointed out. "We will never get there in time. Only in time to see Spain and the world in ruins."<p>

"Now, Miss Dinkley, you must not think like that," Splinter told her. "I always say, 'When there is a will, there is a way.'"  
>"I don't remember him ever saying that," Donny whispered to Mikey. Splinter turned to them as if he heard them. Donny gulped.<p>

"And this is my idea to prove it," Splinter said, as they reached the beach. They were standing next to a big metal stealth-like plane painted with turtle colour.

"Is that my Turtle Stealth?" asked Donny. "You came here in that?"

"Yes, Donatello," answered Splinter. "Now get in! I will fly!"

"What?" exclaimed Donny, who was very fond of his inventions.

"I flew here to Spain and I had no trouble flying," Splinter said as he got in the cockpit. Everyone strapped in. "Except for the take-off and the landing."  
>"What?" Now everyone was worried and they had a right to be. Splinter kept on forgetting where the 'Start' button was and when the plane did take off, it was rolling on the sand and it looked like it was crashing on the sea, before it finally took off.<p>

"I feel sicker on this plane than when I woke up in my new body," moaned Mikey.

"Ri rouldn't rargee rore!" agreed Scooby.

But there was no time to lose and the plane was on its way.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p> 


	6. Part 6

Night time hit Retrio Park. In the heart of the park, the Foot gathered around and prepared for the night's ceremony. Stockman inspected the rock altar the Purple Dragons have stolen from the Aztec Temple on their expedition and lit it up with fire.

Hun went to the darkest part of the forest and found Ch'rell resting next to his suit armour. "The ceremony is ready, Master," Hun reported.

"Excellent," said Ch'rell, entering his Shredder army. "Are you ready to live in a new world, Hun?"

"I am," said Hun.

"I promise you, old friend," went on the Shredder, "as long as _I_ am the ruler of this planet, I shall give you everything you want." He walked off.

"Thank you, Master," grinned Hun evilly, as he followed his master.

The Foot and the Purple Dragons bowed as the Shredder walked to the altar, followed by Hun. Stockman moved out of the way. The Shredder chanted in ancient Aztec and the darkest sky the world had even seen took over. He chanted more and placed the jewels on the Altar. The surface of the Altar began to sink down, but then it quickly rose up.

"What?" exclaimed the Shredder. "What is happening?" He turned to see Hun was holding something in his left hand. "Hun! What is in your hand?" he demanded to know.

"A... um... dagger," lied Hun. "To kill the god when he gets here."

"Is that so?" Stockman walked behind him and stunned him with his electric hand, causing the strong man to drop out of his hands... the real jewels.

"These are the real jewels!" exclaimed Stockman. "He's been trying to steal your glory!"

"If you knew," growled Stockman, "why didn't you take it off me and return it to the Master earlier? Hmm?"

"Uh... Because..." Stockman tried to think. "So I could watch Master execute you for it." He picked the jewels up and walked on. But Hun was not a muscle-bound fool as he seemed to be. He knew Stockman was up to the same thing as he was.

"Here you go, Master," said Stockman, offering the jewels to his master. The Shredder tried to take them, but Stockman threw them on the Altar! It went down! The ground shook hard. The Foot Army found it hard to stay up!

"Now I will rule the world when I kill the monster!" Stockman cried.

Hun pushed him out of the way. "You will be my slave when I become Earth's greatest hero!"

The Shredder knocked both of them down. "I started this and I will finish it!" he shouted. "Do you understand?"  
>The dark clouds had a flashing white lighting. And out of it came... Acolnahuacatl! The God of the Underworld was as terrifying as he looked on Aztec art and stone walls.<p>

The Shredder drew out his swords. He was waiting for the right moment. As soon as the Evil God came closer to him, Hun tried to steal his right sword and Stockman tried to take his left.

While the three were fighting each other, the Foot Army saw Acolnahuacatl coming to the ground. No one knew what to do as the Shredder was too busy fighting Hun and Stockman. Then one decided, "Every man for himself!" And they tried to attack the God, but one by one they fell down in front of him.

Acolnahuacatl came to the Shedder, Hun and Stockman. They stopped and saw two long sharp swords coming towards them.

* * *

><p>In the dark sky, as if things weren't grim enough, the Turtle Stealth was steering out of control. Not because of the dark clouds, but because Master Splinter was still not a good pilot any day or night, let alone a very dark night!<p>

The humans and the Aztec monsters were bumping into each other.

"I can't take much more!" moaned Raph. "Are we there yet?"  
>"We are!" cried Pat, getting out his GPS. "We are above Retrio Park!"<p>

"Good!" cried Donny as he pulled down a lever and the cargo bay opened.

"Like, we're not jumping out, are we?" asked Shaggy, holding Scooby together.

"Keep it together, guys!" said Raph, holding both of them. He ran to the edge of the plane and looked down. "Here we go!"

"Raph, wait!" cried Leo, but Raph, Scooby and Shaggy was gone. "Hothead!"

"Well, there are trees in the park," said Donny, "and on the plus side, there'll be three less guys for me to take down." With his left leg, Donny picked Velma, Daphne and Mikey and, with his right leg, his picked up Leo and Fred. "Hold on!"

"Wait for me!" cried Casey. "I'm coming too." He ran down to join the gang, but he slipped on some oil and slid down to get coiled in a bunch of ropes.  
>"What about me?" asked April. "I need help too."<p>

"Yeah, looks like you're all tied up, Case," chuckled Mikey. Everyone laughed at this joke. Then they stopped when Donny flew out and flew down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please remain squeezed very tight and prepare for COWABUNGA!" screamed Mikey.

Down and down and down they went when Donny felt like something was moving. "Mikey, stop moving!" he snapped. "Or I'll drop you!"

"I can't help it!" Mikey shouted. "Your feet aren't exactly safety harnesses!"  
>"And we're slipping too!" Velma pointed out.<p>

"Guys, keep it cool!" Leo ordered.

"How can we, Leo, when we're in a warm country?" asked Mikey.

"That's not even funny, Mikey!" snapped Leo.

"No, seriously, I'm sweating and – "

"So that's why I feel like I'm losing control!" thought Donny.

"Donny, there's only a hundred feet to go," said Leo. "Don't lose focus!"

Donny tried his best to hold everyone, but his feet didn't seem to agree and he was forced to let go of everyone! They saw they were all falling towards the pond and they closed their eyes. They were expecting a splash, but there wasn't! They saw there were three creatures in the pool already.

"So much for this hothead and his goofy companions?" said Raph.

"Very impressive, Raph!" muttered Leo sarcastically.

They looked up to see the Turtle Stealth falling towards the ground nearby.

"I hope they make it out okay," said Leo.

"Yeah and I hope they haven't damaged my invention," said Donny.

They all got out of the pond and starting running to where the white light was.

"Wait, guys!" cried Donny, who was hovering above the trees.

"What do you see, Donny?" asked Leo.

"Us," replied Donny.

"But we're, like, down here," said Shaggy.

"No, Shaggy," said Fred. "He means our former bodies."

"You will not believe what we are doing in the city of Madrid!" cried Donny. "It's as Ada said!"

Donny could see the Turtles' former bodies were attacking the city of Madrid. The bodies of Mystery Inc. were also chasing the citizens around.

"Bow down before Lord Acolnahuacatl!" shouted Fred's body.

"Lord Acolnahuacatl!" cried the bodies of Daphne, Velma and Shaggy.

"Rord Racolnahuacatl!" shouted Scooby's body.

* * *

><p>Back in the park, the gang were devastated.<p>

"I know I didn't do it," said Daphne, "but I _feel_ like I did it!"  
>"I know what you mean, Daph," said Leo, "but we can put a stop to this if we find Acolnahuacatl and vanquish him as soon as possible."<p>

"Is that so?" asked a spooky voice.

"Raph, you're really getting under my shell!" snapped Leo.

"Don't look at me, bro!" shouted Raph. "Look behind you!"

Leo looked behind himself and he turned back. "That's the last time you'll – " Then he stopped and turn back around and saw Acolnahuacatl standing behind him!

"Hello," greeted the Dark God.

"What have you done with our friends?" shouted Raph.

"Well, she is all right!" He showed his left hand and no one was in it other than Ada.

"Ada!" shouted Shaggy, running for her.

"No, Shaggy!" shouted Raph, holding him. "He's too dangerous!"

"That is correct, wise turtle," smiled Acolnahuacatl. "Stay away from me and she will be unharmed too, unlike the others."

"What?" shouted Leo.

"Your metal friend, your muscular friend and your smart friend have fallen before me!" He kicked with his powerful feet the bodies of Hun, Stockman and the Shedder – unconscious. Ch'rell roll out of the suit and looked like still jell-o.

"That's not our – " began Raph.

Leo cut him off. "And what about our Foot... 'friends'?" he asked.

"They are alive... for the time being!" smiled the Underworld God. He moved out of the way to see the entire Foot Army chained to trees and Splinter, April, Casey and Pat were also chained to trees too. Everyone was relieved, except Donny who saw that his Stealth Turtle had crashed into the pond! "Nice flying, Sensi," he moaned to himself.

"And your lives will be spared if you surrender to me! And the world will be spared! Leonardo, Frederick Jones, bow before and kiss my hands now."

"You're going on a date with him?" exclaimed Mikey. Everyone shushed him.

Leo and Fred looked at each other. They walk to Acolnahuacatl, bowed before him and kiss his hand. "We surrender!" Fred and Leo said together.

Acolnahuacatl laughed his head off. "You think I am a stupid fool?" he chuckled. "I know each and every single lie when you tell them! Poor choice! Now the world will surrender before me, but you warriors will be my first sacrifices! Starting with her!"

Shaggy ran for Ada, but Leo and Fred caught him.

"Don't worry about me, Shaggy!" shouted Ada. "I'll be fine! You must fight..."

"Nothing!" interrupted Acolnahuacatl, slapping her hard. "Goodbye, my foes!" And, with that, he was gone.

"Come on, guys, let's free our friends!" ordered Leo. He and Raph, using all their strength, freed their sensei from the chains, while Fred and Shaggy freed April and Scooby bit the chain of Casey, while Daphne and Velma helped Pat out.

"What a trained dog, you dog is," smiled Casey.

"Rog? Rhere?" asked Scooby. "Ri'm rot ra rog. Rot ranymore rore."

"But it is your mind and your spirit that makes you what you are, not your species," Splinter told him.

"So what shall we do, Master Splinter?" asked Leo.

"Your friend, Adalina, said we must fight – " Splinter began to think. "What did she say your former bodies were being used for?"  
>"To frame for unleashing Acolnahuacatl so the Shedder can look innocent, kill the God and rule Spain and the world," Donny told him.<p>

"But they were just Foot Soldiers who were willing to die for the Shedder," Leo added.

"Hmm, I do not think so," thought Splinter.

"Wait a minute," said Velma. "Could be that those people were loyal to Acolnahuacatl and went as spies for the Shedder? To convince him to unleash him into this world?"

"He does not take persuasions lightly," said Splinter. "Either he thought of all the power he could take from the God of the Underworld or those people were clever enough to twist the mind of the Shedder. Anyway, we are wasting our time. Let us go and save the world."

"Right behind you, Sensei," cried Mikey, as he led the army out of the woods.

"Raphael, wait!" ordered Splinter.

Raph obeyed. "Yes, Master?"

"I can see you have learnt your best and that you are improving," said Splinter.

"Well, the fact I wish I didn't get Shaggy to meet Ada in the first place is helping a bit," confessed Raph.

"True, but, because of that, I am proud of you and to welcome you back into our team," said Splinter, holding his hand out. Raph happily took it and shook it.

"Let us go," ordered Splinter.

* * *

><p>Madrid was down on its knees. The good guys' former bodies had taken control of the entire city. All the Madrid Police and the entire Spanish Army was defeated too. Every man, woman and child was drawn into a crowd in the Plaza Major, where they were chained to the ground.<p>

"Behold... the Lord Acolnahuacatl!" shouted the former bodies.

Everyone gasped as they laid their eyes on Acolnahuacatl walking towards them.

"My mere mortals of this world," he said, "I can see all the troubles on this planet. Criminals, pollution, war. That is why I have come down here. As long as I am the ruler of this planet, I promise you will right all the wrongs in this world and make life happier and easier for you."

"How can you possibly do that?" asked one man.

"You dare to question me?" asked the Underworld God.

"Yeah," replied the challenging man. "Right and wrong is a point of view that everyone has and I have doubts about your laws and making us happy."

"Well, I can do you one favour," said Acolnahuacatl. "Put you out of your misery." He pointed his finger and out of it came white lighting that hit the man who vanished. Then he turned to the rest of the crowd. "Anyone else want to challenge me?" No one answered. "Very wise of you all."  
>"We do!" cried a voice. Acolnahuacatl turned around to see the good guys standing behind him.<p>

"Well, I am impressed," smiled Acolnahuacatl. "But I am not going to make it boring. Let us have more fun!" He clapped his hands and the good guys' former bodies arrived in front of them.

"Guys, you know what I'm thinking?" asked Leo.

"Yeah, way ahead of you, Leo," answered everyone, including Raph. But there was one who didn't.

"No," said Mikey.

"Well, you'll see when you fight yourself," Donny told him.

"Oh, I get it now," said Mikey.

"CHARGE!" shouted Leo's body.

"CHARGE!" shouted Leo, as he ran to fight his former body.

All the good guys charged for their former bodies and attacked them. Splinter, April and Casey got three axes and started freeing the people.

No matter what they tried, the former bodies kept hurting the good guys. They had weapons to attack them.

"Guys, are you finished with those axes?" asked Leo to Splinter, April and Casey.

"You can have mine," said April. She was about to throw it to them, but Splinter with his cane prevented her from doing so.

"No!" he shouted. "This is my chance to prove my theory of mind and spirit over body and weapon."

"I don't know, Master Splinter," said Mikey, trying to dodge his former body. "It doesn't seem that way."

"Only if you think like that, Michelangelo," Splinter told him. "Think you can defeat and you will."

"Well, it's worth a shot," Mikey thought. As his former body's nunchunks came to hit him, Mikey avoided it and kicked the turtle's head. The body fell down and dropped his nunchunks. Mikey picked them up and kissed them. "Did you miss me?" he asked his favourite weapons.

Leo, Raph and Donny watched the whole event.

Leo dodged his former body's sword attack by jumping behind him and kicking him to the nearest wall. That caused his former body to fall down and drop the swords.

Raph's former body was just as angry as Raph could be. He was charging for the monster with his Sais. As he was preparing to strike, Raph caught his former body by his arms and threw him behind. He picked up his Sais. "Brain over brawn, strong head," he said to his former body. "Did I tell myself that?"

"What's the matter, you long stick?" said Donny as he flew around his former body who was trying to hit him with his Bo Staff. Donny snatched the Staff and hid his former body on the head really hard.

"About time someone did to you," said Mikey. "Apart from Master Splinter."

"Come on, let's help Mystery Inc.!" ordered Leo.

For the first time in a long while, the Ninja Turtles – though not in Turtle bodies – were fighting together as they helped Mystery Inc. from their former bodies. They were all on the ground.

"Are you guys all right?" asked Donny.

"Like, never better," smiled Shaggy.

"That's the first positive attitude I've heard form you from weeks!" exclaimed Daphne.

"Yeah, so, do you feel part of the team?" asked Fred.

"Like, yeah," smiled Shaggy.

"Reah!" agreed Scooby.

"Guys, sorry to interrupt but look!" Velma pointed to their former bodies where they were glowing with white! Then white glows came out of the mouths and flew into Acolnahuacatl"

"Thank you, my foes, for giving me more power," he smiled.

"I thought it would make you weak!" shouted Ada, who was still in his left hand.

"Here is a riddle: What is a pretty face without a good brain?" Acolnahuacatl asked.

"A damsel in distress?" Ada guessed.

"Very clever," the Evil God chuckled. "And you guys are very clever to work how to save your former bodies from me! Except they are not safe nor are anyone."

"What do you mean?" Leo demanded to know.

"You are intelligent, so use your heads!" shouted Acolnahuacatl. "That is what your master keeps telling you, is it not?"

"Thank you for that remark," moaned Splinter sarcastically.

"And you will not have your friend to give you any more secrets!" went on Acolnahuacatl. "And if you try to rescue her or stop me or do both, you will be vanquished before you even begin."  
>And, with that, Acolnahuacatl and Ada vanished into thin air.<p>

"Where's Ada?" cried Shaggy. "Like, I've got to save her." He began to run, but Fred and Raph held him.

"I'm so sorry, Shaggy," said Fred, "but if we try to help her, we won't really be helping her."

"Yeah and that guy really means his stuff," agreed Raph.

"But we can't just sit here and let him destroy this world," said Daphne.

"Well, I can't think of anything else to do," said Velma.

"Neither can I," sighed Donny.

"Well, if this is our last night on Earth, can we at least have one final pizza?" asked Mikey. Everyone glared at him. "What? I wasn't joking!" There was a long pause. "Fine."

With the world in this evil god's hands, with no one with anything including ideas and no one hungry enough, not even for their favourite food, what could be done? Anything? Anything at all?

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p> 


	7. Part 7

The Aztec monsters were still standing near the Plaza Major.

"Guys, we've been here for ten minutes and we still have no idea where this God may be or what we can do!" shouted Leo. "We're running out of time."

"Well, what can we do, Leo?" asked Donny. "Electricity's down, the buildings are ruined and there is no way of getting any ideas anywhere in this world, let alone Madrid. What we need is some reach about the Aztecs!"

"Look on the bright side," said Raph, pointing to the crowd. "No one's chasing us, let alone this Evil God."

"If I could say something?" Pat offered. "I studied Aztecs in school. I'm dyslexia but from what I can remember from reading in an Aztecs book that legend has it that whenever the gods came down to Earth, they would have needed to be on the highest mountains to grab the mere mortals' attention. Then the Aztecs would have a choice: Either bow down to the Gods and live or disobey them and die."

"Acolnahuacatl's proving that already," Raph pointed out.

"So what you're saying, Pat, is that Acolnahuacatl must be going to the nearest mountain to deliver the end of the world?" Velma said.

"For a dyslexia boy, Pat, you sure are a genius!" exclaimed Mikey.

"One problem: we go anywhere near him and try to attack him and everyone and everything will die sooner than he plans," Leo pointed out.

"Then why don't we try attacking him first?" suggested Pat.

"How do you suggest we do that?" asked Raph.

"Well, for a start, my guess is one of the mountains in La Pedriza," thought Donny.

* * *

><p>Donny was right. Acolnahuacatl was on the highest mountain of La Pedriza. Ada was lying down buried in a bunch of rocks. Only her pretty face was the only thing to see. She tried to get out, but she was deeply buried.<p>

"Why bother trying to escape when you know you are going to die?" asked Acolnahuacatl. "Besides, you should be more grateful that I have spared you as my last sacrifice so you can watch what no one else will see."

"I see nothing to be grateful for," growled Ada angrily. "I wish I was the first to die."  
>"The Gods grant wishes for no one except themselves!" shouted the Evil God.<p>

"Not the good Gods," said Ada.

"That is why they were weak and I am strong!"

"Were? You mean – "

"Yes, they are dead and _I_ am the ruler of all!" grinned Acolnahuacatl.

"You're lying! You're lying!" shouted Ada. Then she got a slap in the face.

"If I hear one more – " Before Acolnahuacatl could finish, he heard rocks falling. He looked ahead and saw rocks were falling at the bottom. He heard something behind him too, so he turned around and saw he was right. He grinned evilly.

* * *

><p>"Man, I tell you, Scoob," panted Shaggy, as he and Scooby was moving the rocks, "these rocks are very heavy."<p>

"Guys, less moaning, more lifting!" whispered Raph, as he was moving the harder rocks.

"I just hope that Ada is ok," Shaggy said.

"I'm sure she is," Raph said.

"She is," said a spooky voice.

They all turned to see Acolnahuacatl standing behind him. Raph angrily threw a big heavy rock and it hit the Evil God in his face. He grinned. "Well done, strong turtle," he said, clapping. "You have distracted me from the last stage of my plans. I could do with more fun before the world ends." He drew out his swords and began to attack Raph. Raph was walking backwards as he defended himself from Acolnahuacatl.

"Guys, a little help?" he shouted.

"Like, we're busy already," shouted Shaggy. Raph looked up to Scooby and Shaggy running upwards as they were chased by... Acolnahuacatl? What was going on?

Then Raph had an idea. "Leo? Donny? Mikey? Give me a hand?"

"We're busy, Raph!" they all cried.

"I know I've been a pain in the shell, but – "

"Seriously, we're fighting Acolnahuacatl!" Leo cried back.

"No, I'm fighting him!" cried Fred.

"I thought _I'm _fighting him!" thought Mikey.

Raph turned to see his family and friends were fighting and running from Acolnahuacatl! A lot of Acolnahuacatls! He had an idea. He jumped up ahead of the Evil God, knocked him down and quickly ran upwards.

Scooby and Shaggy were out of breath and stopped for a breather. Then their spirit version of Acolnahuacatl arrived and prepared to strike, but he was kicked off. Raph came up and helped Scooby and Shaggy up to the top of the mountain. They saw Ada still alive.

"Like, how are you feeling?" asked Shaggy.

"Top of the world," smiled Ada.

"Free her, guys!" ordered Raph. "I'll be right back!" And he was off.

* * *

><p>Leo and Fred were struggling to fight off their spirit version of Acolnahuacatl. Then he got kicked and fell past Leo and Fred. They looked up to see Raph above them.<p>

"Just making up for my bads," Raph said.

"You've convinced me enough, Raph," smiled Leo. "But why free me first?"

"Well, as much as I dislike it, we need you to lead our way out of this," confessed Raph. "So I'm listening, bro..."

* * *

><p>Casey, April and Pat were pushing rocks down as quickly as they can.<p>

"Your plan seems to be working, Pat," smiled Donny, as he was high up in the air.

"Yes, an immortal God defeated by a six-year-old boy," said the voice of Acolnahuacatl. Everyone turned to see a spirit version of the Evil God.

"I'm eight!" snapped Pat.

"Whatever," Acolnahuacatl snapped.

Donny flew to him and tried to slam him with his Bo Staff, but Acolnahuacatl caught it and smacked Donny away. He tried to hit the humans, but he was grabbed and thrown backwards by Leo.

"Thanks, Leo," said Donny, as he grabbed the Bo Staff that Leo threw to him in the air.

"Guys, now you're not busy," said Leo, "Donny, come with me. The rest of you guys, get to the top of the mountain.

* * *

><p>Daphne and Velma were running from their spirit version of Acolnahuacatl. They had to stop and believe.<p>

"This is impossible," panted Daphne. "Any ideas, Velma?"

"This is a real God and even he is making me feel like we're just two hungry – "

"Re ran rear rou!" shouted Scooby from a far distance.

"Not you, Scooby and Shaggy!" shouted Velma. "I meant like those bullies at school!"

"Well, bow before me and I will protect from all the bullies in the world!" shouted Acolnahuacatl.

"_You're_ the biggest bully we know and have ever seen!" shouted Daphne.

"Well, I can promise you _I_ will be the last bully ever for you," said Acolnahuacatl.

Daphne and Velma began to run away again. Acolnahuacatl jumped up high into the sky, drew out his swords and charged for the two girls. He hit two things, but it wasn't the girls. It was Raph's Sais! The Sais forced the swords out of the Evil God's hands and then the Evil God was knocked out on the head by a giant rock. He fell down, revealing Fred behind him.

"I don't know my own strength sometimes," he smiled.

"So?" asked an unimpressed Daphne.

"Fred, escort them up above!" ordered Raph, as he jumped down.

He landed on the ground near the mountain and looked around. Then he got kicked down by another version of Acolnahuacatl! He saw he dropped his Sais out of his hands but, before he could get up, he was pushed down by the Evil God. He got out a spear! A sharp shiny spear! He was aiming it for Raph's heart. He began to push it in, but it stopped just above Raph's chest. Raph looked to see Acolnahuacatl smiling as he fell down in front of Mikey, waving his nunchunks around.

"I missed saving you, bro," Mikey grinned.

"Yeah, you're really a superhero, Mikey," said Raph.

Mikey smiled as he and his tough brother went back to the top of the mountain.

"Not!" added Raph.

* * *

><p>Everyone was on top of the mountain. Everyone finished freeing Ada from the rocks.<p>

"Like, are you okay, Ada?" asked Shaggy.

Ada embraced Shaggy in tears. "I'm so sorry, Shaggy, but I _did_ have no choice."

"I'm just glad you're safe," smiled Shaggy.

Then the rocks they were standing on rumbled and they all fell down to the ground. Donny tried to fly but falling rocks hit both wings. They landed on the ground. They looked up to see all the spirits of Acolnahuacatl standing next to them. One stood out.

"Well, I am impressed!" he smiled. "But I am tired of games, so I shall play just one more with you."

"What's it called?" asked Mikey.

"I call it 'Facing the End of the World'," Acolnahuacatl chuckled. Then all the spirits went white and wrapped around together. Then the white light grew and grew until it reached the sky. Out of the light came a dark, scaly, vicious-looking creature that was tall as a whale with giant wings of a bat and a face as big, ugly and scary as a dragon's face.

"Now the world shall end!" Acolnahuacatl cried. "Staring with you!"

He charged for the gang who rolled out of the way.

"Let's spilt up and drive him away!" Fred ordered.

"More like fly him away!" Raph said.

Everyone agreed with Fred, except Scooby and Shaggy. "Like, I was afraid you were going to say that!" Shaggy shouted.

"But he didn't say with who, did he?" said Raph, running behind them.

As they ran into the caves, Raph saw Acolnahuacatl behind him. While running, he knocked over some rocks that brought the big rocks down, hoping it will defeat Acolnahuacatl or at least stop him. And it_ did_ stop him moving, but then he quickly vanished.

* * *

><p>Fred, Velma and Daphne were running as far as they could. Then who should appear in front of them in a flash, but Acolnahuacatl!<p>

"Hello, Mystery Inc.!" he greeted evilly. He chased Fred and the girls, who ran backwards. They fell down and Acolnahuacatl got closer and closer to them. He opened his mouth and out came fire! But before it even got passed by his giant nose, a Bo Staff knocked him in the throat, causing him to choke. Everyone saw Donny flying in the air in! The Evil God and the Flying Monster engaged in a fight while flying. Donny tried to at least hit his opponent, but despite his large body, Acolnahuacatl was too quick. He blew his most powerful breath, sending Donny to land on the rocks. When Donny picked himself up, he saw he didn't have his Bo Staff with him anymore. He looked to see it wasn't far from him. He got up to pick it up, but a white furry giant paw of Acolnahuacatl held him to the ground.

Acolnahuacatl opened his mouth. Donny's skin was peeling off and it was being sucked into the disgusting mouth. Then the Evil God screamed in pain and flew off. Donny saw Splinter hanging on the back by his cane stuck in it.

Leo and Mikey were running with April, Casey and Pat, as they saw Splinter on Acolnahuacatl.

"We've got to help, Master Splinter!" Leo told Mikey. "Come on!"

He and Mikey ran.

* * *

><p>On top of a nearby hill, Scooby, Shaggy and Raph were catching their breath.<p>

"Man, I thought we were never, like, gonna lose him," panted Shaggy.

"Re roo," agreed Scooby. As he stepped forward, he slid on a loose rock and he was falling down.

"Scooby Doo!" shouted Shaggy as he tried to reach for his best friend, but he fell down too.

"Guy!" cried Raph as he tried to grab Shaggy, but he couldn't reach them. Then he saw the dopey duo land on the back of Acolnahuacatl.

"Time for a free ride!" Raph shouted as he jumped and landed on the back.

Donny ran to Leo and Mikey on a edge of the mountain.

"Care to give us a lift, Don?" asked Leo.

"No can do," replied Donny. "My wings are crippled, but I can jump and fight still."

"Then let's get ready!" Mikey cried as he pointed to the sky. Leo and Donny saw Acolnahuacatl coming closer and closer!

"Ready..." said a focused Leo. "Steady... Go!" And they all jumped over the giant head and landed on the back.

All April, Casey, Pat, Fred, Daphne and Velma could do was watch as the rest of them were flying high into the air.

"We must do something!" said Daphne.

"But what?" asked Velma.

"Like finding out where Ada is," suggested Pat. Everyone looked around and couldn't find the pretty woman was.

"My sons, Shaggy, Scooby, climb upwards to the head!" ordered Splinter, as he led the way. They obeyed.

They got to the head. "What do we do now?" asked Mikey.

"I see give 'im what for!" shouted Raph as he got out his Sais.

Before he could do anything, Leo stopped him. "Wait! You call _that_ a surprise attack?"

"No more surprising than I know that you are on my back, Leonardo," said Acolnahuacatl.

"Yeah, no more surprising than – " Then Leo stopped, realising what had just been said.

"But I shall surprise you with your last surprise!" Acolnahuacatl shouted. He flipped over and the gang was holding onto the fur for their dear lives. Then the Evil God was charging towards the rocks and was getting closer and closer.

"Any regrets, Scoob?" asked Shaggy.

"Ri rever rad renough rood!" Scooby confessed.

"I wish I was brave like everyone else," sighed Shaggy.

"You're the bravest man I know, Shaggy!" cried the voice of Ada.

Shaggy looked up to see Ada running on the chest of Acolnahuacatl. "Like, what are you doing up here, Ada?" asked Shaggy.

"Saving your lives and everyone in this world," Ada answered.

"We will see about that!" cried Acolnahuacatl. He flipped over to the other side and Ada was falling to the ground.

"Ada!" cried Leo.

To make matters even worse, she fell into the jaws of Acolnahuacatl! He lifted his head up and swallowed!

Shaggy grew angrier and angrier. "Eat me as your next course!" he shouted. "I'm coming for you, Ada!" He let go, but was caught by Leo.

"Hold your appetite, Shaggy!" snapped Leo. "I've got a better idea for this main course than yours."

Acolnahuacatl was getting closer and closer to the rocks. Then he saw two swords falling towards the ground. He ate them.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Leonardo!" shouted Splinter, as he dropped his cane.

"Yes, I do, Sensei!" said Leo.

"About time I heard Splinter say that to you!" shouted Raph, as he dropped his precious Sais down. Leo glared at him for that insult.

Donny dropped his beloved Bo Staff and Mikey dropped his favourite nunchunks for Acolnahuacatl to eat.

The Evil God was getting closer and closer to the rocks and to the rest of the gang. Closer and closer and closer and then –

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p> 


	8. Part 8

BOOM! Everything went white and then everything went clear. The sky was blue and the sun was shining like Atzec gold. The mountain was undamaged as if Acolnahuacatl was never there. In fact, Acolnahuacatl was not there at all! He seemed to have vanished.

"Oh," groaned Mikey. "What happened? What's going on?" He felt like he needed a stretch so he stretched his arms He stopped. In front of his eyes, he saw green turtle hands.

"Er, guys?" he called. "Are you seeing..."

"Yes, Mikey!" cried Donny. "It's good, isn't it?"

"Like, I'm back in my own body!" exclaimed Shaggy.

"Yes, you all are," smiled Splinter as he saw his sons and Mystery Inc. all back in their own grown bodies.

"Where's Acolnahuacatl?" asked Leo.

"He is vanquished and gone back rot to the underworld where he belongs," Splinter told him.

"Ada really has some girl power," April said.

"Ada!" exclaimed Shaggy. He ran to the bottom of the mountain where Acolnahuacatl was last seen before vanishing into a ball of white flames. He found Ada unconscious on the rocky floor. He turned her around to see her beautiful face.

"Shaggy, you're alive," she smiled weakly.

"Like, don't worry, Ada," said Shaggy. "I'm going to get you all the help you need." He tried to pick her up.

"No!" she shouted. "I'm not going to make it."

"What?" asked Shaggy.

"My time has come to enter the Heavens and defend it from the Underworld," Ada explained.

"But I thought we defeated Acolnahuacatl," said Donny, as he and everyone came gathering behind Shaggy and Ada.

"Acolnahuacatl _is_ no longer alive," Ada told them, "but the demons in the Underworld still remain and there is no Gods or warriors up in the Heavens to take charge of, so I must go alone."

"Take me with you!" shouted Shaggy, getting all emotional. "Raph, help me! You can do it!"

"Sorry, Shaggy, but I can't and it won't make things any better," Raph sighed.

"Besides, this isn't a fun job and you won't be happy," said Ada. "And I would be even unhappier if you were up there so miserable. Promise me you'll stay down here, look after your friends, help others and have a good life."

"But – "

"Promise, Shaggy," said Ada, gasping for air. "Promise."

"I promise," said Shaggy.

"Thank you," said Ada. She leaned forward and kissed Shaggy on the lips. "Thank you for everything." She lied back down again. "Goodbye."

Shaggy held Ada's hand until it went stone cold. Shaggy sniffed, wiping the tears out of his eyes. Everyone was sad for him. No one knew what to say or do. Then Splinter walked forward and put his hand on Shaggy's shoulder.

"She really loved you, Shaggy," he said. "She loved you like no other person in this world. She may have died, but she did not die in vain. You helped her defeated her worse enemy and she is grateful to you for that."

"Master Splinter, I hate to interrupt," called Leo, "but we got company."  
>"What company?" asked Raph, drawing out his Sais.<p>

"Not that sort of company," Leo told him. "I meant the Spanish Police and Army is here!"

"My sons, let us hide," ordered Splinter. Then he turned to all the humans. "I leave the public in your hands. Good luck!" With that, they vanished behind the other side of the mountain.

The Police and the Army met up with the gang. Then the royal guards pushed through them.

"_Inclinarse ante su majestad, rey Juan Carlos_!" ordered the Captain.

"What?" everyone exclaimed.

"I think he means bow down," Velma thought, bowing down.

"For what?" asked Daphne.

"For him," replied Velma. Everyone looked to see the King of Spain walking towards them. Everyone bowed down.

"_Espanol?_"asked the King. "_Francaise? Deutsch?_ English?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," replied Fred.

"My friends, I and my country are forever in your debt," smiled the King. "Tomorrow I will declare the day a national holiday to celebrate your brave and selfless victory against the Evil Aztec God. Who do I have the honour knowing the names of the heroes?"

"There is, like, only one hero, Your Majesty," said Shaggy. "Patrick here."

"Yeah, he was the brains of defeating the Evil God," Daphne added.

"Patrick, raise," the King said. Patrick shyly obeyed.

"Your Majesty, I couldn't have defeated them without my friends here," said Pat.

April had a radio in her pocket and it was on. On the other side, Donny held his radio out, so he, his brothers and Splinter could hear.

"I also have to thank five more friends who are publicity-shy, but nonetheless helped to save the world."

The Turtles and Splinter smiled at Pat's modesty.

"May I know their names?" asked the King on the radio.

* * *

><p>"Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo and their Master Splinter," Pat finished for his speech in the garden of the Royal Palace of Madrid. His audience was Mystery Inc., April and Casey, the Royal Family, Dukes and Duchesses and a lot of citizens who applauded him.<p>

"I must also mention," Pat went on, "that I am sorry to say that we lost one friend. A woman who was beautiful not just in looks but by her knowledge of the Aztecs, as she _was_ a long Aztec descendant. Without her, this world would've ceased to exist. And so on behalf of the entire world, I thank you, Adalina Dickson."

Everyone applauded more.

The King came to him. Pat bowed down. "Patrick O'Boyle, by the power invested in me, I hereby dub you Sir Patrick O'Boyle and award you the Spanish Golden Medal." He pinned it on Pat's shirt.

Then the King turned to Mystery Inc., Casey and April and ordered to come to him. They all bowed down. He made April, Daphne and Velma Ladies of Spain and gave them Spanish Silver Medals. He gave the newly-dubbed Sirs Fred and Shaggy Spanish Silver Medals. He just gave Casey a Spanish Bronze Medal. He was about to moan, but April nudged him to bow down, smile and walk away.

The King turned to Scooby Doo, who bowed like a dog would. His Majesty crotched to him and put a Spanish Golden Medal on his collar. Everyone cheered.

"Oh, Pat?" he called to the brave Irish boy. "If and when you can, give these medals to your shy friends."

"I will, Your Majesty," smiled Pat, taking the medals.

The King turned to the crowd. "_Vamos a comenzar las celebraciones!_"

And what a day it turned out to be. Vast feasts, talented dancers dancing, children playing games and everyone having a great time, Pat had never had a day like this in his entire life.

* * *

><p>When night time came, Pat and his friends went to the darkest part of the Royal Garden, where Master Splinter and his sons were waiting.<p>

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting, guys," apologized Pat, giving his friends plates of Spanish pizzas.

"Nothing to be ashamed about, Patrick," smiled Splinter. "You giving those speeches about us are enough for us."

"No, it's not!" exclaimed Pat happily, giving them the Medals. "By Order of the King of Spain." He gave one to Leo, Donny, Mikey and... Where was Raph? Pat looked around and saw that he was high in the nearest tallest tree.

Pat climbed up the tree and showed Raph the medal he earned. "By order of the King of Spain," he said.

"For running away from my family, for letting one of my friends get into a relationship that quickly ended, for being a pain in a shell and a disappointing brother and son?"

"Raphael!" called Master Splinter. "Come down here and bring Patrick with you." Raph did all he was told and bowed before his master.

"Raphael, you realise your mistakes and have learned from them," said Splinter, "but maybe this whole battle could have been a very different story if things had not played out the way it did. Besides Adaline is not dead; her body maybe forever in sleep, but her spirit lives and fights on in the Heavens. So stop dwelling on your mistakes and celebrate all the good things you have done."

"Raph, can I say something?" asked Shaggy.

"Go ahead," said Raph.

"I always was and always will be a coward, but you helped me become more like a man than I ever was," said Shaggy.

"Rand Ri reel rore rike ra rog!" growled Scooby viciously. Then he chuckled.

"And I wouldn't have become who and what I was today without you, Raph," Pat joined in. "So thank you..."

"Master!" smiled Scooby, Shaggy and Pat.

"No, no," chuckled Raph politely. "I'm not a master. It's not _me_ who helped you what you became today. It's _you_ who helped me. Helping you actually helped _me_ more. Before I met you, I thought everyone was happy if I was out of their lives and they were out of mine, but, thanks to you, I realise what I was missing and now I got it back, so thank you, guys."

"That was really moving, Raphael," smiled Splinter.

"That was really touching, Raph!" said Donny.

"Yeah, that made me feel really good, Raph," said Leo, putting his arm around his brother.

"I meant everything I said," Raph told him, "and you are my oldest brother, but I still don't look up to you."

"Still, Raph, the King insists," said Pat, giving him the medal. "And so do I."

Then the sound of a crowd came into the Royal Garden. Pat looked out and gasped. "It's my parents and the kids and everyone on my cruise. They must be looking for me."

"Go on, Patrick," said Splinter. "It is time for _us_ to go, too. But I do hope we shall meet again."

"Goodbye! Good luck!" everyone said.

"Take care of yourself," smiled Raph.

"Goodbye!" smiled Pat as he went to the crowd. Everyone climbed onto the tallest tree and saw Pat being hugged by his parents, being greeted by the kids who were his new friends and the crew congratulating him.

"What shall we do?" asked Mikey.

"Well, we can't go back to New York until I repair the Turtle Stealth, which will take no less than two weeks," Donny said.

"Then we are stuck here for a fortnight," moaned Splinter.

"Well, I could do with a vacation," said Daphne.

"Me too!" agreed Raph.

Everyone agreed.

"Hey, April, any rooms in the hotel you're staying at?" asked Mikey.

April and Casey looked at each other. When they were on their romantic getaway, they were hoping they could have a break from all the madness their friends get into, but when they did their bit to help the Turtles, it made them feel good and realise how much they missed them. They smiled and nodded.

"Plenty," April answered happily.

"Then let's go!" cried Leo.

They happily jumped down and ran out of the garden.

"Scooby Dooby Doo!" cried Scooby Doo.

* * *

><p>Back at Retrio Park, Ch'rell was still laying on the floor. He had not moved since. Then his eyes opened! He saw the groaning Foot Soldiers alive, but barely standing. He heard Hun and Stockman groan as they got up.<p>

"You!" shouted Ch'rell, as he got into his Shredder suit. He grabbed Hun and Stockman by the throats. "You two betrayed me!"  
>"Forgive me, Master," begged Hun. "It was the power in those jewels that got the better of me."<br>"Yeah," joined in Stockman. "Even my genius brain is not immune to the powers of those jewels. Besides, if the Turtles defeated that evil god, and I'm pretty sure they did, they will return to New York and they will be ready for your revenge."

The Shredder growled and then he let them go.

"You had better be right this time," shouted the Shredder. "Foot Ninja, let us return to New York! For yet some unfinished business..."

THE END

* * *

><p>Written by Bobby South<p>

_Scooby Doo _created by Hanna-Barbera Productions

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles _created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird


End file.
